Más que extraños
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: La verdad es que lo único que les dolía era recordar que alguna vez hubo en sus corazones sentimientos muy profundos uno por el otro. Pero como decía esa vieja canción de una película romántica, mientras el tiempo exista el mundo les dará la bienvenida a los amantes. Y lo que Chloe y Adrien sintieron alguna vez no se olvida. Aunque se necesite de un alter ego para hacerlo renacer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Mas que extraños**

La verdad es que lo único que les dolía era recordar que alguna vez hubo en sus corazones sentimientos muy profundos uno por el otro. Pero como decía esa vieja canción de una película romántica, mientras el tiempo exista el mundo les dará la bienvenida a los amantes. Y lo que Chloe y Adrien sintieron alguna vez no se olvida. Aunque se necesite de un alter ego para hacerlo renacer.

* * *

 **¿Cómo llegamos aquí?**

"Quiero ya no amarte y enterar este dolor.

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide.

Quiero ser como tú.

Quiero ser yo la fuerte"

La de la mala suerte [canción] –Jesse y Joy

.

El aire frío de aquella madrugada de abril erizaba los vellos de cierta joven de cabellera rubia. Su vestido de gala que llevaba esa mañana estaba roto por el costado y su bolsa había perdido varias de las perlas que la adornaban. Ella alzo la vista para lograr ver entre la neblina un paisaje totalmente desconocido. Estaba en medio de una carretera, el automóvil que aparentemente había estado conduciendo parecía haber chocado contra un poste.

Su visión era borrosa, pero apenas darse cuenta que se había levantado del volante se llevó una mano a su frente. Un hilo de sangre corría desde una herida abierta en la raíz de su cabello. Observo sus brazos y pequeños rasguños aleatorios junto a la suciedad del accidente la hicieron despertar por completo. Movió un poco el cinturón el cual para su suerte no se había atorado. Lo desabrocho con fuerza y sintió el cansancio establecerse en su cuerpo.

No supo cómo pudo salir por la ventana rota del vehículo. Su vestido se rasgó un poco más y sintió la piel de sus brazos y piernas sangrar. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir por el horizonte y la chica sentía su corazón estrujarse por el bonche de recuerdos que le llegaban de repente. Tenía su bolsa rota a un lado, así que tomo su celular solo para descubrir que estaba totalmente roto.

Se sentó en la orilla de la carretera. Estaba tan cansada y adolorida que no le preocupaba si se quedaba dormida en medio de la nada. En realidad, solo tenía claro tres cosas: era la mañana siguiente de su cumpleaños, estaba en una carretera fuera de París y tenía el corazón totalmente roto. Chloe se abrazó a sus piernas y enterró su cabeza en el espacio entre sus rodillas, permitiéndole a las lágrimas salir libres.

¡Demonios! Se sentía tan sola y triste ¿dónde estaba Chat cuando lo necesitaba? ¿Cómo había acabado ahí? Y ¿porque se sentía tan necesitada del héroe en esos momentos?

Por supuesto, solo tendría que retroceder un par de meses para obtener las respuestas. Esto fue lo que paso.

— ¡Oye, Adrien!—llamo Marinette— ¿cómo fue tu primer beso?

La nueva pareja se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol en el parque más cercano a su escuela. Las clases habían terminado hacia pocas horas y ambos chicos querían pasar un rato junto. Así que, antes de que el chico tuviera que irse a una sesión de fotos, ambos jóvenes decidieron pasar una hermosa tarde de almuerzo.

Detrás de la fuente en medio del parque, dos amigas espiaban a la pareja. La rubia no se rendiría fácilmente con Adrien así que aun buscaba un momento para dejar en ridículo a la panadera y hacer que ambos terminarán. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener ya dos semanas siguiéndoles el rastro, ninguna de sus peleas habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlos romper. Hoy esperaba correr con suerte.

Apenas lograban escuchar su platicaba, pues les preocupaba mas ser descubiertas. Sin embargo, cuando Chloe entendió la pregunta que la hija de panaderos acababa de hacer no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad. Ella sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta no le iba a gustar a Marinette.

— ¿Porque quieres saber?—preguntó el chico completamente extrañado por la curiosidad de su nueva novia.

Marinette había resultado ser en extremo curiosa. Y es que cuando la chica se declaró, tenía la sensación de que conocía todo sobre Adrien Agreste. Por supuesto, no era así y el modelo tenía tantos secretos que ella estaba desesperada por conocerlos todos.

—Solo es una pregunta—contesto Marinette.

Adrien sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no estaba seguro de decirla. Se quedó pensando en una buena excusa que dar cuando escucho a alguien llamar su nombre desde lejos. Ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver hacia la izquierda a una de las concursantes a reportera de kidz+.

— ¿Eres Adrien Agreste?—pregunto emocionada la chica mientras un camarógrafo se paraba detrás de ella.

—Sí, lo soy—contesto el modelo bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. No lo admitiría, pero en verdad disfrutaba de la fama que le había traído su trabajo como modelo.

— ¿Porque lo preguntas?—cuestiono Marinette a la chica de unos quince años.

— ¿Me concederías una entrevista?—pidió emocionada la joven—. Seguro que eso me hace ganar esta semana al menos.

Marinette no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero antes de que pudiera negarse Adrien ya había aceptado por ambos. Pronto, la chica comenzó a presentarlos a la cámara y a hacer preguntas incomodas sobre su relación.

—Ustedes sin duda son la pareja adolescente más popular del momento—dijo la joven concursante a reportera acercándose a Adrien y Marinette.

—Gracias—contesto Marinette no muy convencida de contestar.

—Sería fabuloso que nos contaran ¿dónde se conocieron?—pregunto la reportera con una gigantesca sonrisa.

—En la escuela—contesto Marinette.

Si bien, se había acostumbrado a las cámaras como Ladybug, no era lo mismo que como se sentía con la máscara. Además, era la primera vez que la gente se metía en su vida privada. Tal vez era la consecuencia de salir con alguien famoso como lo era Adrien. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía su propio grupo de fans.

—Y ¿qué es lo más especial de su relación?—dijo la joven con una gigantesca sonrisa.

—Que es mi primer amiga y mi primer amor—contesto Adrien abrazando a su novia.

Chloe frunció el ceño y torció el gesto totalmente enojada ¡¿acaso era una broma?! Ese tonto de Adrien era tan despistado como para decir una tontería como esa. Estaba tan furiosa que no pensó en si la descubrían espiando. Simplemente salió de detrás de la fuente y camino hasta la salida del parque murmurando muchos insultos hacia todo en realidad. Sabrina la siguió rápidamente. Desde aquel árbol, apenas pudo distinguirla Adrien, sin saber del todo si sus ojos no lo estaban traicionando y cayendo de pronto en cuenta de la mentira que acababa de decir.

Poco a poco, mientras más se acercaban al Grand Hotel de París, los pasos de la rubia se hicieron más lentos y menos ruidosos. Aun sentía una llama hervir en su interior, pero estaba siendo lentamente remplazada por la tristeza y la incertidumbre. Toda la vida había estado segura de con quien debía pasar sus días, quien era el amor de su vida. Nunca se lo había vuelto a replantear porque simplemente era muy obvio. Adrien era el amor de su vida, había tratado con mucha fuerza de mudar sus sentimientos a otra persona. Pero se quería demasiado a sí misma como para dárselo a cualquiera y prefería dejar las cosas como estaban.

A penas entrar a su habitación, una fuerte melancolía la golpeó. Era cierto lo que todas las revistas y novelas decían: con el tiempo se olvida todo.

—Adrien no me considera su amiga—dijo entre lágrimas la rubia.

—Es un tonto—contesto Sabrina con tono conciliador.

—No, seguro que tiene razones—dijo Chloe recostándose en su cama.

Chloe era desalmada y brutalmente honesta, según su propia definición. Pero, le gustaba ser así. Si bien, su mala actitud y su tendencia a hacer drama por todo le daban pocos amigos, prefería estar sola (sin contar a Sabrina, por supuesto). Chloe se conocía a sí misma, y se aceptaba lo suficiente como para no querer cambiar. Porque, para cambiar, había que hacer muchos sacrificios y ella prefería ser temida a amada.

—Tienes razón. Seguro tenía razones—dijo Sabrina tratando de darle la razón a su amiga

—No lo defiendas—grito Chloe enojada—. Es un tonto.

Sabrina prefirió ya no contestar nada. Ella misma no entendía del todo como dos personas que compartían una conexión tan grande como Chloe y Adrien podían terminar como completos desconocidos. Porque ellos no eran más que extraños y sabía que eso era lo que más le dolía a su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **Bueno, empezaré diciendo que estoy muy consciente de que a la mayoría del fandom no le gusta esta pareja. Sin embargo, considero que hay que ser respetuosos con los gustos de los demás y si a alguien le gusta esta pareja y quiere compartir con el resto del fandom creo que esta bien. Por tanto, no acepto insultos ni amenazan en mi contra o contra la pareja.**

 **Si quieres leer adelante, si no te gusta la pareja retírate.**

 **Dicho eso quiero aclarar que el Adrinette/LadyNoir/Marichat/Ladrien sigue siendo mi ship favorito y que el Nathloé sigue siendo mi OTP.**

 **Ahora si, espero que disfruten de esta historia, un abrazo y un beso gigantesco.** **Y esta novela va dedicada a AmyLoor (a quién ya se lo debía) y a todos los fans del Chatloé haya afuera.**

 **También quiero decir que el siguiente capítulo de La Princesa y el Artista va a tardar otro capítulo por razones que luego les voy a platicar. Los amo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Más que extraños**

La verdad es que lo único que les dolía era recordar que alguna vez hubo en sus corazones sentimientos muy profundos uno por el otro. Pero como decía esa vieja canción de una película romántica, mientras el tiempo exista el mundo les dará la bienvenida a los amantes. Y lo que Chloe y Adrien sintieron alguna vez no se olvida. Aunque se necesite de un alter ego para hacerlo renacer.

* * *

 **Verdadera compañía**

"Mi soledad no depende de la presencia o ausencia de las personas; al contrario, odio a quien roba mi soledad sin, a cambio, ofrecerme compañía de verdad." — Friedrich Nietzsche

.

—Mira Adrien—dijo una niña de bonitos ojos azules y un vestido amarillo—hice una corona de flores.

— ¡Ah! No es justo, a ti si te salen estas cosas—dijo un niño de cabello rubio despeinado.

Ambos infantes estaban sentados en el patio de la mansión de la familia Agreste. Se veían totalmente concentrados en sus manualidades de ramas de árbol y raíces. El niño llevaba su traje de gala manchado y las mangas recogidas. Su pantalón negro estaba lleno de pasto. La niña tenía su vestido manchado de lodo en la orilla y sus zapatos blancos ahora eran grises.

Pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

—Me quedo bonito—dijo la niña poniendo la corona en la cabeza de él.

—A ti todo te sale bien—dijo Adrien.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Chloe al verlo luchar con algunas flores.

—Te quería dar un anillo—dijo Adrien suspirando.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Chloe acercándose al niño.

—Porque te lo mereces—comento Adrien sonriendo totalmente feliz pero siguiendo frustrado sin poder lograr hacer el anillo.

Una pequeña Chloe de nueve años de edad se sonrojo. Su madre siempre le daba cumplidos. Su padre igual, aunque los suyos iban más hacia el hecho de que debía ser perfecta para su imagen. Así que sonrió cuando su mejor amigo le hizo aquel cumplido. Chloe al ver la frustración del rubio, puso su propia corona en su cabeza.

Adrien no dijo nada mientras su amiga le acomodaba la corona de flores. Chloe le sonrió ampliamente. Siempre era dulce con Adrien, a diferencia de muchas otras personas. Y Adrien lo sabía muy bien, por eso siempre se sentía muy genial al lado de Chloe.

—Te ves muy bien—dijo Chloe tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia dentro de la mansión.

En la mansión se encontraban reunidos ambas familias. Los Agreste habían amasado una fortuna gracias al ingenio de ambos quienes se habían desarrollado en el ámbito de la moda, los Burgeois tenían dinero después de haber hecho crecer el hostal de la madre de la señora hasta convertirlo en el mejor hotel de París. Después de eso, André había presentado su candidatura a alcalde de la ciudad. Los círculos por los que ambas familias se movían eran parecidos, así que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se volvieran amigos y socios.

—Mira mamá—grito Chloe al entrar a la sala— ¡hice una corona! ¿A qué le queda bonito a Adrien?

Adrien, como cualquier pequeño niño de siete años se puso rojo y trato de quitarse la corona, pero su pequeña amiga se lo impidió. Las señoras rieron al ver su relación, ambas sin dejar de pensar en lo lindos que se verían sus hijos como pareja algún día. La señora Burgeois no tardo nada en sacar una cámara y tomarle una foto a los dos niños.

—Vamos Adrien, a que te queda bonito—pidió la rubia.

Chloe suspiro observando esa vieja foto que su difunta madre había tomado. Chloe tenía guardado en un cajón todos los recuerdos y apenas a unas horas de haber escuchado a Adrien técnicamente negar la amistad que tuvo con ella, estaba furiosa.

Tomo dicha foto, junto con algunas más que tenía por ahí de los años de amistad y los rasgo una por una a la mitad. En verdad quería a Adrien, pero estaba muy enojada y por desgracia no podía darle un golpe a este mismo. Así que saco todas sus revistas de moda y rompió todas sus fotos.

Cuando a los catorce años, Adrien empezó a trabajar para su padre como modelo, Chloe fue la primera en comprar la revista. Estaba totalmente feliz porque su amigo trabajara y tuviera esa fama nueva. Pero, no importaba que tanto lo hubiera apoyado en el pasado; el muy imbécil olvidaba todo su pasado para ponerse a pensar en su tonta novia.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que su ídola y su compañero peleaban contra un villano cuyos colores rosa y plateado junto a su poder de llenar todo de cosas dulces le dieron el nombre de _Swetie Creme_. Este nuevo villano, una mujer joven que por desgracia había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, golpeó al héroe gatuno lanzándolo contra la ventana de la suite perteneciente a la joven Chloe Burgeois.

Chat Noir cayó sobre la mesa nueva que Chloe había comprado pocos días antes. La superficie de cristal quedo totalmente rota junto a las dos tazas de porcelana con café y té que Sabrina y Chloe tomaron horas antes. Para suerte del héroe, su traje evito que los cristales rotos se clavaran en su piel. Cuando abrió los ojos vio el gran desorden de papeles que se había creado en la habitación de su amiga de la infancia.

Chloe miro al héroe con el ceño fruncido ¡con un demonio! Esta vez no fue su culpa que alguien se transformara en villano, ¿porque demonios tenía que pasar eso? Chat Noir vio que estaba enojada y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que eso era muy malo.

—Juro que la pagaré—grito Chat apenas ponerse de pie.

—Solo vete—pidió Chloe con tono fuerte.

La rubia se arrodillo junto a los fragmentos de revistas y fotos. Tomo varios de eso pequeños cachitos para lanzarlos dentro del cesto de basura de su cuarto, sabiendo que una mucama lo tiraría en la basura al siguiente día. Chat observó un segundo a Chloe viendo los trozos de papel. Pudo distinguir su propio rostro en uno de los pedazos. No entendía porque Chloe había roto todo aquello tomando en cuenta que también se encontraban algunas fotos que pudo reconocer. Eran las mismas fotos que el guardaba en alguno de sus cajones.

Por la ventana rota entro Ladybug, quien se había preocupado al ver a su compañero tardarse en salir del cuarto de la hija del alcalde. Aunque no quería o no tenía ganas de lidiar con las atenciones de Chloe. Para su suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo.

Chloe cerró los ojos enojada. Quería estar sola y tenía que llegar en ese mismo instante Ladybug a interrumpir. Tampoco es como si estuviera de ánimos como para entrar en modo fangirl. Ladybug observo la habitación. No estaba para nada interesada en el berrinche que estaba montando la rubia. De hecho lo único que quería era acabar con el akuma para ir a casa a llamar a su novio.

—Hay un akuma atacando la ciudad Chat—dijo Ladybug llamando la atención de su compañero de combate.

—Si—dijo el héroe sin dejar de ver a la hija del alcalde.

Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, le dolía bastante ver todos los recuerdos que habían creado juntos destrozados. Sin embargo tampoco era como si pudiera reclamar algo en ese momento. Era Chat Noir, no Adrien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pudo evitar preocuparse por Chloe. Aunque, en esos momentos tenia asuntos más importantes que hacer como derrotar al akuma.

—Sí, vámonos—contesto Chat saliendo detrás de Ladybug.

 _Swetie Creme_ estaba llegando a la casa de su ex novio. La chica había vivido su ruptura calmada. Eso hasta que su ex novio apareció con una vieja amiga (de la que el chico dijo no tener ningún sentimiento). Esta demás decir lo mucho que le enojo verlos juntos. No por que quisiera aun al chico, aunque tal vez si había algo de eso, sino por la suposición de que él pudo haberla engañado toda la relación. Y Hawkmoth no perdió la oportunidad de conseguir un nuevo akuma tomando como tema el uniforme de pastelería que llevaba la chica.

Los héroes llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar que el akuma interrumpiera en el departamento. Chat Noir distrajo a _Swetie Creme_ para que Ladybug le quitara el gorro de repartidora con el logo de una de las grandes pastelerías de París. Ladybug utilizó su Lucky Charm (una manga pastelera) para dibujar un camino por el cual el akuma se viera indefenso. Destruyo el sombrero dejando salir a la mariposa negra. El akuma se liberó del mal y voló libre mientras los daños de la ciudad eran reparados por la cura milagrosa. Después de un choque de puños, ambos héroes se separaron para llegar a sus respectivos compromisos, aun desconociendo sus identidades, pero sin la necesidad de mencionarlo.

Adrien llegó poco más de media hora tarde, por lo que tuvo que lidiar con el fuerte castigo de parte de su padre. Para evitar que la maquillista le diera un sermón sobre lo mucho que costaba un minuto de su tiempo, Adrien hizo gala de los tan famosos modales de los que gozan todos los que se dedican a ser el centro de atención en fotografías. Platico un largo rato mientras lo maquillaban por teléfono con su novia, hasta que tuvo que despedirse de Marinette con poco tiempo de antelación.

Esta vez, le tocaba modelar con otra chica de su edad. Una linda chica rubia, de rostro delicado y redondo cuyos pupilentes verdes trataban de crear la ilusión que el fotógrafo quería dar. Mientras la chica se comportaba tan empalagosa con él como le era posible, Adrien no podía sacarse algo de la mente. Su acompañante rubia le había recordado a su vieja amiga de la infancia, a la que hacia menos de dos horas había visto romper (bueno, no visto, pero era demasiado obvio) las fotografías que guardaba como recuerdos de su infancia.

La verdad es que se sentía dolido. El mismo guardaba en un par de cajones todos aquellos recuerdos de infancia que había hecho al lado de Chloe Burgeois: fotografías, postres, dibujos, un viejo anillo de metal chapado en plata y una corona de flores marchitas, incluso había guardado un tonto contrato que hicieron juntos a la tierna edad de ocho años. Así que, el que Chloe desechara todos esos recuerdos rompiendo aquellas fotos en vedad dolía.

Acabada la sesión de fotos, Adrien fue escoltado por el 'gorila' a casa y después de cenar se encerró en su cuarto para hacer su tarea. Platico con su novia otro rato más y cerca de las diez de la noche tuvieron que despedirse. No se encontraba cansado ni nada por el estilo, así que tuvo una gran idea y no tardo nada en salir por su ventana disfrazado de Chat Noir.

Cuando Chloe estaba muy triste o enojada, solía ponerse a leer una novela. Si bien, la chica había leído un buen grupo de sagas juveniles y novelas famosas (además de que la lectura está de moda y ella siempre tiene que estarlo), una en particular era su favorita, orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen. Su copia del libro estaba desgastada y un poco rota en la pasta, se lo había regalo su madre antes de morir y Chloe no tardo en tomarle cariño a la mayoría de los personajes de la obra, sino es que a todos. Así que, después del día que había tenido, ya llevaba una hora leyendo y aunque solo había avanzado un tercio del libro, la estaba relajando.

Era una noche particularmente fría, aunque eso solo acrecentó sus ganas de sentarse en la terraza de su habitación con una suave cobija para seguir leyendo a la luz de la ciudad. De repente, el sonido de algo cayendo interrumpió su lectura haciéndola levantar la vista para observar a Chat Noir de pie en su terraza.

—Se puede saber qué haces aquí —pregunto Chloe cerrando de golpe su libro y levantándose de su asiento.

—Vengo a pagarte la mesa rota—contesto con la única excusa que se le había ocurrido.

— ¿Si sabes que se arregló con la magia de Ladybug?—pregunto incrédula Chloe mientras abría el sobre con dinero— ¿acaso eres un ladrón? ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero tan rápido?

Por supuesto que Chloe no sabía quién era, así que la pregunta era lógica. Chat tenía que pensar una respuesta viable, no podía decirle que lo saco de su tarjeta de débito sin revelar su identidad. Chloe al ver que no hablaba dio por zancado el tema al decir:

—Mejor vete con tu dinero de extraña procedencia y déjame sola—contesto Chloe volviendo a cerrar el sobre y poniéndolo en sus manos.

Pero Chat pudo distingue esa aura de tristeza que solo él había aprendido a diferenciar. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió culpable por dejarla sola tanto tiempo. Observo como la rubia se volvía a sentar cubriéndose con la manta y dejándose absorber por el libro esperando que él se fuera. Pero la culpa pudo más con el héroe y se acercó a la hija del alcalde.

—Orgullo y prejuicio. Lindo libro, nunca lo leí—comentó Chat sentándose al lado de ella.

—No me interesa—contesto Chloe.

— ¿Lo leerías para mí?—suplico Chat para sorpresa de la rubia.

Chloe estuvo a punto de responderle con una efusiva negativa. Pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre la habían hecho sentir bien en su compañía. Protegida, más que nada. Y con Chat Noir estaba teniendo un cierto aire de familiaridad que la ponía nerviosa. Así que, aludiendo a lo que su madre solía decir: "si encuentros a alguien con quien te sientas bien, disfruta lo más que puedas ese momento"; abrió el libro en la primera página y comenzó a leer en voz alta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Más que extraños**

La verdad es que lo único que les dolía era recordar que alguna vez hubo en sus corazones sentimientos muy profundos uno por el otro. Pero como decía esa vieja canción de una película romántica, mientras el tiempo exista el mundo les dará la bienvenida a los amantes. Y lo que Chloe y Adrien sintieron alguna vez no se olvida. Aunque se necesite de un alter ego para hacerlo renacer.

* * *

 **Cómo dejar de amar**

"La más verdadera forma de amor es cómo te comportas con otra persona, no lo que sientes por ella." — Steve Hall.

.

Chloe nunca había destacado por su buen humor, sus modales o su amabilidad. De pequeña cada vez que abría la boca decía un comentario que siempre resultaba hiriente para alguien. Ni su madre ni su padre se preocuparon mucho por corregir esa actitud. Más que nada porque Chloe sabía con quienes portarse bien y con quienes no. Así que, en lo personal, Adrien era muy consciente de lo muy mala que podía ser su mejor amiga, pero nunca había sido objeto de sus burlas.

Hasta ese día.

La noche anterior, Chat Noir había salido de la habitación de Chloe muy tarde. Cuando llego a su cuarto, no pudo evitar ponerse a buscar información sobre Orgullo y Prejuicio. La historia lo había atrapado y hubiese seguido leyendo si la misma Chloe no hubiese caído dormida después de un rato.

Adrien no era de los chicos que leen mucho. Prefería pasar su tiempo viendo anime, series de televisión, algunas películas comerciales. Lo más cercano que siempre había estado de la literatura eran los _mangas_ que leía por internet o que compraba en Amazon. Así que se sorprendió al ver que su amiga leía, y no solo sagas juveniles. Al parecer había algunos clásicos dentro de su colección.

Se durmió frente a su computadora, y solo despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando Natalie toco a su puerta para ver si ya estaba listo. Se cambió con rapidez, esperando no llegar tarde a clases, puesto que al final solo podía ir a la escuela si tenía un registro impecable. Corrió a la limosina sin haber desayunado y llego a la escuela pocos minutos antes de la clase.

Apenas entraba por la puerta principal cuando se tropezó. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y su mochila quedo lejos con su tableta y libros desparramados por todos lados. No había mucha gente en la puerta, salvo por algunas personas de cursos superiores e inferiores. Adrien giro para ver con que se había tropezado pero no encontró nada. Cuando alzo la vista la vio a ella totalmente imponente viéndolo desde lo alto.

—Parece que te tropezaste Adrien—dijo Chloe con tono condescendiente.

El modelo la observo sin entender porque se veía increíblemente cínica en ese momento. Eran pocas las ocasiones cuando la había visto así. Pero lo que si sabía es que era la primera vez en que sentía que su mirada llena de odio y ganas de humillar iba dirigida a él. No le contesto, de hecho comenzó a levantar sus cosas sin decir nada.

Chloe no movió una pestaña, no sonrió con superioridad, no dijo nada. Simplemente uso su pie para acercar una de las libretas. La recogió cuando ya la tenía cerca y la miro sin expresión alguna. La verdad es que una parte de ella no estaba disfrutando de su nuevo plan para odiar a Adrien. Pero, vaya que se había sentido bien cuando lo hizo tropezar.

Adrien se levantó rápidamente y giro para pedirle la libreta a Chloe. No alcanzo a hacer.

—Encárgate de esto—dijo Chloe entregándole la libreta a Sabrina.

Sabrina la tomo con la mano un poco temblorosa. Estaba al tanto del plan de Chloe para olvidar el amor que le tenía a Adrien. Sin embargo, no estaba convencida de ello. Su forma de alejarse de Adrien era la misma que usaba para aislarse del resto del mundo, tal vez creyó que usaría algo más sofisticado para quien tenía su corazón en la palma de la mano.

Chloe pasó de largo hacia el salón sin voltear a ver a nadie. Dejando a su mejor amiga que solucionara el problema. La rubia estaba decidida a comenzar una nueva vida y la parte sádica y cínica de su personalidad despertaba de maneras que le resultaban extrañas aunque divertidas. Sabrina entrego la libreta a Adrien y le dijo que sentía lo que iba a pasar. Adrien no supo de qué estaba hablando.

La clase se llenó y la profesora entro, hoy tocaba tomar una clase teórica de física. Mientras la profesora explicaba formulas y demás cosas que no les importaba mucho, Adrien no dejaba de mirar a su amiga de la infancia. Tenía la sensación de que lo observaban, así que de reojo pudo ver las muchas veces en que Chloe y Sabrina volteaban a verlo simultáneamente con cierto desprecio en sus rostros y luego largaban a platicar entre risas.

En una de esas tantas ocasiones en las que ambas mejores amigas parecían burlarse del modelo (y sus otros tres amigos estrella en el salón), la profesora las escucho. Volteo con rapidez logrando ver a las chicas al rostro y golpeo con la palma de la mano la banca, llamando la atención de ambas señoritas.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen?—pregunto la profesora con enojo mal contenido.

La garganta de Sabrina se atragantó. Ser reprendida por una profesora no era de sus actividades favoritas. Por supuesto, no tuvo que hablar, porque Chloe era la que tomaba la palabra en situaciones como esas.

—No, usted no lo puede saber—contesto Chloe con sorna.

—Bien—dijo la profesora, sabiendo que Chloe era intocable además que no quería causar un disturbio—. En ese caso dinos ¿cómo podemos medir la presión manométrica?

Chloe no contesto. Tal vez porque no se lo sabía, tal vez por desafiar a la autoridad, tal vez porque estaba segura de que como era un tema que no había visto nadie debía saberlo. El punto es que el salón quedo en silencio durante un buen rato. Eso hasta que fue el mismo Adrien quien alzo la mano para pedir la palabra.

—Parece que alguien aquí si lo sabe—comento la profesora señalando a Adrien.

La verdad es que Adrien prefería la física y química sobre las demás materias. Así que, tomaba en cuenta que estaba algo adelantado gracias a sus clases particulares, pues claro que sabía la respuesta.

—Usualmente se utiliza un manómetro. El más conocido es el manómetro de Bourbon—contesto Adrien algo tímido.

—Me alegra que alguien este comprometido con su educación—comento la profesora con una sonrisa sarcástica—. La señorita Burgeois debería hacer lo mismo.

Una pequeña risa generalizada se extendió por el lugar. Chloe frunció el ceño con enojo mal contenido. Si había algo que siempre la enojaba era precisamente quedar como estúpida delante de otros, no porque le preocupara lo que pensaran de ella, sino por que escuchar otra risa dirigida a ella la molestaba. Cruzo los brazos y dirigió su mirada al frente sin poner atención del todo a la clase. Su mejor amiga tomaría apuntes por ella.

Sin embargo, no fue la primera vez en que el roce amable que solía haber entre Chloe y Adrien desapareció por completo. De repente, Adrien se volvió el blanco principal de las burlas de Chloe. Como si fuera su enemigo acérrimo desde hacía décadas, Chloe no dejo de buscar formas para molestarlo. Aquello, más que ponerlo de mal humor, lo confundió. Dejo pasar dos semanas sin hacer mucho por cambiar la actitud de la rubia para con él. De cualquier forma, sus burlas no eran nada exageradas.

Como cada jueves, Adrien había escapado de su casa para llevar a Plagg a ver una película al cine. Era una tradición muy linda que habían agarrado juntos. Así que Chat Noir salió de la mansión Agreste después del almuerzo y se convirtió en Adrien para tomar el tren. De camino al cine no hubo mayor problema, no hubo ataque de Akuma, no hubo loca fanática, ni vio a nadie conocido. Entro al cine, compró un boleto para el fondo de la sala y unas palomitas para su pequeño amigo. La película de acción paso sin ningún problema con Plagg escondido en el bote de palomitas muy entretenido por el filme. Al acabar la función, el kwami estaba de muy buen humor así que no opuso resistencia a convertirse en el héroe para ir a casa.

Pasaron frente a la suite de la hija del alcalde. La duda de su cambio de comportamiento lo asalto de nuevo, antes de irse quería ver a la chica. Tal vez lograría entender porque se comportaba así. Cayó en la terraza llamando la atención de Chloe quien alzo la vista para verlo entrar por su puerta abierta. Chloe estaba sentada sobre su cama, con un ancho libro de física entre las piernas y vestida con su bata para dormir. Eran las siete de la noche, aún algo temprano para irse a dormir pero no demasiado como para estar fuera de casa para una niña rica.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Chat?—pregunto Chloe sin despegar su vista del libro.

—Creí que Sabrina hacia todas tus tareas—comento Chat sorprendido.

—Todos los villanos tienen secuaces para hacer el trabajo sucio—contesto Chloe después de un momento de silencio.

Chat se quedó en silencio. La chica se acababa de llamar a si misma villana, sin demostrar mucho arrepentimiento en ello. Durante las últimas semanas, mientras más la veía, menos se parecía a su vieja amiga. Tal vez siempre fue así, tal vez era él quien aún quería ver a la chiquilla de siete años que le daba cariño cada vez que lo veía. Fuese lo que fuese, una pequeña parte de él comenzaba a extrañar su empalagosa manera de tratarlo.

—Y ¿ya has hecho llorar a alguien?—comento Chat coqueto.

Chloe se quedó quieta y comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Para las personas ahí fuera Chloe era la villana de sus vidas. Y ella lo sabía. Para su suerte no le importaba porque aun así había personas que decían quererla, fuese por amistad de años como Sabrina o por querer algo de ella o de su padre ¿hacer llorar a alguien? No, no lo había hecho. Ella no era ese tipo de villano.

—Por desgracia no—contesto con picardía.

Chat rio. El héroe gatuno se acercó a la chica observando lo que hacía. Parecía muy concentrada en las formulas y ecuaciones frente a ella. Chloe solo se ponía a estudiar de esa forma la semana anterior de los exámenes escritos u orales. Tenía muy buena memoria así que prefería pasar mucho rato en otras cosas que en la escuela. Así que el que estuviera estudiando era algo raro.

— ¿Esto no se consideraría trabajo sucio?—pregunto Chat confundido.

—Esto es personal—contesto Chloe cerrando el libro de golpe—. Se trata de convencer a mi corazón de odiar a alguien.

—Suena complicado—comento Chat sentándose frente a la chica.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso para hacer eso?—comento frustrada Chloe al verlo sentarse frente a ella como si se tratara de un amigo. Nadie se comportaba así de familiar con ella, con excepción de Sabrina.

—Soy un héroe—contesto Chat Noir.

Chloe iba a replicar algo cuando se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Ambos rubios se quedaron callados durante un momento. Un segundo golpe en la puerta los hizo moverse de su lugar. Chloe se acercó a la puerta y miro por la mirilla a su padre. Se giró con rapidez para ver a Chat completamente confundido.

—Escóndete en el closet—susurro la chica empujando al héroe dentro del mismo. El olor a perfumes caros y maquillaje de marca inundo sus fosas nasales.

Chloe abrió la puerta rápidamente y dejo entrar a su padre. El alcalde Burgeois parecía bastante apurado por lo que apenas hablo un poco con Chloe unos pasos dentro de la habitación. Sus voces apenas y se escucharon por lo que Chat tuvo que pegarse a la puerta del armario para escuchar algo. Aunque solo fueron murmullos que no logro distinguir del todo.

Unos minutos después, Chat escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. De repente y sin aviso la puerta del armario se abrió y apareció Chloe con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía que le acababan de dar la mejor noticia de su vida.

— ¿Sabes manejar?—pregunto Chloe sonriendo aún más (si es que era posible).

—Sí, ¿por qué?—cuestiono el héroe.

—Mi cumpleaños es en un mes y medio—empezó a explicar Chloe saliendo del gran closet con Chat detrás de ella—. Papi al fin me va a organizar una fiesta y, pues, tendré automóvil para mi solita ¿quiero que me enseñes?

Chat sonrió. Sabía lo mucho que Chloe había luchado por tener una fiesta de cumpleaños desde la muerte de su madre. Nunca había tenido una, y era un sueño que debido a los compromisos de su padre nunca sucedió. Recordaba bastante bien a Chloe acompañando a un pobre Adrien que se encontraba metido en aburridas fiestas de sus padres. Lo único que le preocupaba era lo del automóvil.

Él sabía conducir por razones varias. Al final, no es que saber conducir fuese algo necesario, pero sin duda quería ser un poco independiente. Aun no tenía automóvil propio, pero apenas tuviera acceso al dinero de su banco o a un poco de la amabilidad de su padre lo tendría. Pero ¿enseñarle a Chloe? No le parecía buena idea.

—Porque no le pides a alguien que conozcas mejor—sugirió Chat Noir algo preocupado.

— ¡Vamos! Eres técnicamente el único "amigo" hombre que tengo—explico suplicante la rubia parándose frente a él con mirada imponente.

Chat se sintió ofendido por eso ¿qué no tenía ningún amigo hombre? ¿Qué había de Adrien? ¿Acaso él no contaba? Sin embargo, mientras más pensaba en eso, más trataba de entender a Chloe. Y no lo lograba. Tal vez, pasando más tiempo con ella, podría seguir creyendo que aún existía esa chica que él conoció.

—Está bien. Te voy a enseñar a manejar—contesto Chat. Inmediatamente después sintió sus brazos abrazarlo efusivamente.

Minutos después, Chat Noir se convertía en Adrien dentro de su habitación. Adrien parecía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Parte de él sabía que se estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas. Pero no importaba, porque al final, Chloe Burgeois seguía siendo su mejor amiga de la infancia. Y alguien que por extraño que pareciera le echaba de menos.

* * *

 **Bueno, antes que nada debo admitir que les debo una disculpa por la tardanza en subir este capítulo. Estuve trabajando en una novela original. Es una Young Adult (Adolescentes) y es de romance contemporáneo. Así que he estado bastante ocupada con eso, por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo. Pero ya termine con esa fase del proyecto y podrán empezar a leerla el 21 de este mes, aquí mismo en Wattpad. De hecho ya esta subido el descargo de Copyright. En fin, ojala alguno se anime a leerla. Sin nada más que decir ya regresan las actualizaciones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Más que extraños**

La verdad es que lo único que les dolía era recordar que alguna vez hubo en sus corazones sentimientos muy profundos uno por el otro. Pero como decía esa vieja canción de una película romántica, mientras el tiempo exista el mundo les dará la bienvenida a los amantes. Y lo que Chloe y Adrien sintieron alguna vez no se olvida. Aunque se necesite de un alter ego para hacerlo renacer.

* * *

 **Alimentar el amor**

"Tal vez de un amor exquisito, sólido, saludable. Cualquier cosa sirve para alimentar lo que ya tiene fuerza. Pero, si se trata sólo de una leve inclinación, estoy convencida de que un buen soneto puede acabar con ella." — Elizabeth Bennet (Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen).

.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Marinette—comento Adrien devolviendo dos chamarras con diseños de los héroes de París a las estanterías.

No es que Adrien se sintiera tan poco complacido por acompañar a su novia en una tarde de compras. Pero tampoco estaba del todo convencido de que usar chamarras combinadas fuera una buena idea. Marinette parecía bastante enfrascada en encontrar cualquier cosa que los hiciera parecer más pareja que antes. Marinette era sin duda una chica hermosa, con su manera propia para demostrar cariño. Aunque Adrien debía aceptar que le había resultado un poco incómodo descubrir hacía pocos días la fuerte obsesión que había tenido con él antes de que se volvieran novios.

Superado ese golpe de realidad sobre lo mucho que su novia podía obsesionarse con algo, Adrien comprendió que no sería bueno hacerla enojar, decidió aceptarla de esa manera. Eso no evitaba que Marinette quisiera marcar su territorio haciéndole pasar uno de que otro ridículo en pequeñas ocasiones. Como en ese preciso momento que deseaba vestirlo con chamarras combinadas de Ladybug y Chat Noir. No era del estilo de Adrien y sin duda tampoco del estilo de Marinette ¡si solo no hubiera leído ese artículo en una revista!

Mientras ambos jóvenes abandonaban la tienda sin haber comprado nada se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que la joven hija del alcalde y su mejor amiga quienes parecían muy enfrascadas en una plática al parecer banal. Las amigas detuvieron su amistosa discusión cuando se toparon de frente con el modelo y la panadera. Una sonrisa forzada se extendió por el rostro de Marinette quien después de cuatro años aún no se acostumbraba a que Chloe Burgeois la viera con tanta arrogancia y superioridad, aunque si debía admitir que había aprendido a cerrarle la boca si acaso resultaba necesario.

— ¡Hola!—se atrevió a saludar Marinette tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente.

—Hola—saludo Sabrina sabiendo que Chloe no le dirigiría la palabra a las dos personas que más consideraba sus enemigos.

Marinette sonrió mientras tomaba por el brazo a su novio. En las últimas semanas, la relación que Chloe y Adrien había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados que debió haber alejado toda duda de su relación de Marinette. Y sin embargo, no lo había hecho. La sensación de lejanía de Adrien se había acrecentado con cada día que pasaba algún tiempo sin que contestara sus llamadas. Y si la chica no fuera tan miedosa e imaginativa no estaría tan celosa de toda chica aparte de ella en la vida de Adrien.

—Vámonos Sabrina—pidió Chloe pasando de largo. Sabrina se inclinó un poco e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa antes de seguir a su mejor amiga.

Aquel rápido y nada esperado encuentro con la joven más caprichosa de todo Paris le recordó al modelo del compromiso que tenía para más tarde ese mismo día. Siguió su camino con Marinette, pensando en una buena excusa para abandonarla antes de que dieran las seis de la tarde. Estaban llegando al rio Sena cuando el teléfono de Adrien sonó. El chico lo tomo con rapidez y tras un rápido intercambio de palabras con la secretaria de su padre sobre la sesión de fotos del día siguiente, Adrien se sintió complacido de tener una razón para irse.

—Parece que me necesitan en casa—comento tratando de modular du voz a la mentira.

—Está bien—contesto Marinette, sabiendo que había raptado al chico en un mal momento y sin pensar siquiera que podría ser una mentira—. Nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

Adrien sonrió lleno de emoción irracional. Dio un rápido beso en los labios a su novia, sonrojándola en el proceso, antes de soltarla y dejarla sola. Mientras se acercaba a la parada del autobús un atisbo de duda e incertidumbre lo golpeo en la cara. La verdad es que no tenía razones para querer encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia. Rememoro brevemente los desplantes y groserías que le había hecho las últimas semanas, pero no pudo evitar compararlas con los buenos momentos que pasaban encerrados en la suite de la chica leyendo o repasando los temas de la clase. Aunque Chloe usara ese conocimiento para buscar dejarlo en ridículo al siguiente día.

Mientras el autobús se acercaba al punto de encuentro, Adrien comenzó a pensar en una buena estrategia para evitar a la rubia hasta que se convirtiera en el héroe. Una calle desconocida sonaba a una buena opción. Bajo un par de paradas antes del punto de encuentro y en un callejón de mala muerte se detuvo para convertirse en Chat Noir. Plagg salió de su chaqueta y frunció el ceño con enojo. Algo totalmente raro en él a quien no le preocupaba nada.

— ¿Porque me miras así?—pregunto Adrien contrariado por la actitud de su amigo.

—Voy a necesitar una compensación por esto—contesto de repente el pequeño amiguito—. No me gusta convertirte por puro capricho.

—Que más compensación quieres que todo el camembert que puedas comer—reclamo Adrien.

—Una cama mullida, como los cojines de Chloe—contesto Plagg.

Adrien suspiro después de asentir a la petición. Plagg sonrió como le era usual antes de prepararse para entrar en el anillo. Pocos segundos después, Chat Noir se paseaba por los techos con calma. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la tarde que le aguardaba con una mezcla de nervios y emoción por igual. Cuando cayó en el parque al lado del árbol indicado tuvo que esperar aún durante cinco minutos a que apareciera la joven que le arrancara carcajadas de pequeños. Sonrió al verla pelear con su mejor amiga.

—Juras que no va a pasar nada malo—pidió en suplica Sabrina, la chica se notaba llena de terror por algo que Adrien no lograba entender bien.

—Claro que no—contesto Chloe con un claro y amplio tono de confianza—. Apuesto que para esta tarde sabré manejar perfectamente.

Chloe rio con suficiencia mientras Sabrina fingía sonreír. La verdad es que Sabrina tenía un muy fuerte mal presentimiento sobre todo el tema del nuevo automóvil que Chloe recibiría para su cumpleaños. Si bien, la pelirroja le había conseguido el vehículo para que aprendiera estaba totalmente en contra de lo mismo. Así que no era sorpresa que se reusara durante mucho tiempo a pedirle a su tío un automóvil prestado. Hasta ese día.

—El gatito llego antes que yo, sabe que no hay que hacer esperar a la reina—dijo Chloe apenas ver al héroe.

La verdad es que Adrien se moría de risa debajo de aquel traje de Chat Noir. De pequeños, el juego favorito de Chloe era 'Princesas y Dragones'. El dragón siempre era imaginario mientras que él era el caballero y ella la princesa. A Chloe le fascinaba cambiar las reglas del juego, de forma que aunque Adrien venciera al gran monstro alado escupe fuego, la princesa se llevaba el crédito. Era Chloe la que siempre tenía el amuleto mágico para derrotarlo, sabía dónde estaba la espada encantada o cualquier otra cosa que le diera la victoria. A veces, cuando estaba de buen humor compartía el crédito con él. Pero Adrien prefería verla feliz.

¿Dónde habían quedado esos días? Ahora, esa adorable princesa que Adrien se esforzaba por salvar e impresionar era una reina despiadada que le causaba dolor sin saber porque. En verdad, prefería mucho más a la Chloe de su infancia que a cualquiera que hubiese venido después del abandono de su madre.

—Pareciera que siempre encuentras la forma de aumentar tu ego—comento Adrien tras una ligera risa. Chloe decidió tomarse su comentario con humor.

—Cualquier cosa sirve para alimentar lo que ya tiene fuerza—contesto Chloe sonriendo de aquella manera tan suya antes de subirse al automóvil prestado.

Chat Noir giro para suplicar por las llaves a Sabrina. Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, fue la propia Sabrina quien lo fulmino con una mirada. Se sintió como un pequeño animal indefenso frente a la chica quien empezó a hablar con voz clara y fuerte.

—Escúchame bien, Chat Noir, más te vale traer a Chloe totalmente sana y salva antes de las diez de la noche—era probable que no lo admitiera, pero Adrien se sintió francamente ofendido por la advertencia ¡él nunca podría hacerle daño a su mejor amiga!

—No se preocupe señorita—contesto Chat Noir haciendo una reverencia. Sabrina extendió las llaves y Chat Noir las tomo en un rápido movimiento.

Entro en el automóvil solo para ver a Chloe teclear un mensaje en su celular y dejarlo en la guantera justo después. La vista de la chica rubia se dirigió a la ventanilla y mientras el automóvil avanzaba con Chat Noir en el volante no hablo. Los Agreste tenían un terreno bien conservado lejos de la ciudad, casi una hora de camino, donde Adrien había aprendido a manejar y a donde estaba llevando a la chica para aprender. Chloe no se veía de buen humor y Chat Noir no pudo evitar querer saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

— ¿Alguna vez…?—dijo ella.

— ¿Quieres que…?—pregunto él al mismo tiempo.

Un ligero silencio siguió a aquella extraña coincidencia.

—Yo hablo primero—ordeno Chloe— ¿alguna vez te has preocupado por alguien que no lo merece?

Chat Noir se quedó en silencio, lo que para Chloe fue una clara negativa. La chica volteo la vista sin dejar de pensar en lo que vio en su celular. Adrien, por su parte, tenía en mente muchas otras cosas que acarreo aquella pregunta. No creía que existiera en el mundo persona que desmereciera de las atenciones de otra. Incluso Chloe tenía personas que se preocupaban por ella. Lo que lo llevaba a la pregunta obvia ¿quién era la persona que despertó esos sentimientos en la rubia en contra de su voluntad? El camino hasta el terreno de práctica fue silencioso.

Enseñarle a Chloe a manejar fue más sencillo de lo que Chat Noir imagino. La chica recupero su sonrisa y el tono de voz que probablemente ya eran marca registrada para ese momento. Estaba tan emocionada por aprender que se entregó totalmente a las manos de su maestro y antes de que se diera cuenta Chloe manejaba los pedales y la dirección con cierta maestría. Adrien se regañó a si mismo tras recordar que la chica tenía una memoria privilegiada, razón por la cual no necesitaba de mucho para aprenderse los temas en la escuela sin poner atención.

Ya había caído la noche cuando ambos se vieron en la necesidad de regresar al centro de París. El cansancio venció a la chica por lo que apenas se sentó en el asiento trasero quedo dormida. Adrien aprovecho ese momento para darle un descanso a Plagg, quien extrañamente encontró comodidad en la bolsa de marca que Chloe había llevado ese día. Plagg se entretuvo comiendo un pedazo de camembert antes de caer en el mismo saco que Chloe al dormir. Adrien tuvo tiempo de pensar aunque no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión sobre el comportamiento de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Sintiéndose extrañamente derrotado, Adrien se convirtió en el héroe justo antes de despertar a Chloe de su adorable estado adormilado. Chloe se despidió de él de forma afectuosa, tal vez porque en realidad estaba medio dormida por lo que Chat Noir se permitió sonrojarse cuando la rubia deposito un suave beso en su mejilla junto a los tiernos deseos de buenas noches. Chat Noir camino con calma por los tejados hasta su casa, sin ninguna prisa por llegar. Cuando estuvo a poco espacio bajo y se transformó en el modelo sin que nadie lo viera.

Para su desgracia, su casa no se parecía en nada a la usual morada sin gracia a la que estaba acostumbrado. Apenas entrar por la gran puerta principal Natalie apareció corriendo frente a él para cuestionarlo por sus motivos de desaparecer durante tanto tiempo. Como si las cosas pudieran cambiar tanto en las cuatro horas que había desaparecido junto a Chloe. Tampoco es como que su padre se preocupara mucho por lo que hacía cuando por alguna razón salía. Natalie no le dio oportunidad de contestar cuando lo jalo dentro de la casa donde el alboroto era aún mayor.

Adrien apenas tuvo oportunidad de cambiarse para que Natalie le empezara a hablar del mucho cuidado que debía tener y lo fuerte que debía de ser en ese momento. Cuando lo llevo frente a la puerta de su padre, Adrien se sentía terriblemente mal. Abrió la puerta y quedo totalmente paralizado en la entrada.

— ¡Mamá!—grito Adrien corriendo a abrazar a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en la cama cubierta de sabanas.

Gabriel Agreste estaba a su lado junto a una persona totalmente desconocida para él. Aunque eso no le importaba. Su madre estaba de vuelta, después de cuatro años, aquel era un día absolutamente fabuloso y no tardo nada en comenzar a llorar en sus brazos. Ya tendría tiempo después para enterarse de que había pasado. Paso esa noche platicando con su madre hasta que la señora se quedó dormida. No tuvo fuerzas para despegarse de ella y Gabriel no las tuvo para mandarlo a su cuarto. La mañana lo sorprendió con su madre aun durmiendo y con su padre nada preocupado por que perdiera un día de escuela.

—Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas—comento Gabriel sin dejar su periódico cuando Adrien bajo a desayunar.

—Demasiadas—contesto Adrien. Empezando por la extraña sonrisa que su padre portaba en ese momento; como si la vida hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo.

—Te las contestaremos apenas vengan nuestros invitados—contesto su padre—por supuesto, cuando tu madre se levante.

Adrien desayuno por primera vez en muchos años en compañía de su padre y aunque la velada fue completamente silenciosa, eso no quito lo mucho que aquello le produjo felicidad. A mitad del desayuno su madre apareció en la puerta con total naturalidad aunque aún tenía un rastro extraño de ansiedad en su andar y mirada. Adrien recordaba perfectamente la última vez que la vio, acababa de recuperarse físicamente de un traumatizante accidente de automóvil. Una semana después de eso desapareció.

Era pasado medio día cuando Natalie escolto al alcalde de París y a su hija hasta la biblioteca donde la señora Agreste parecía disfrutar de cierta calma. Minutos después apareció en la puerta el mismo hombre del día anterior junto al jefe de policías de la ciudad quien había conducido la investigación sobre la desaparición de su madre por lo que tenía entendido Adrien.

Tras unas rápidas presentaciones, el hombre misterioso se acercó a la señora Agreste para decirle algunas cosas que el modelo no logro desde donde estaba.

—Lo siento, estaba tan afectada por el accidente que no supe lo que hacía. Se llama _estado de fuga_ y yo no sabía que lo tenía. Simplemente creí que la vida de cajera era lo que siempre había sido hasta hace tan poco. Creo que al final le he terminado trayendo más tristeza a mi familia que antes—la señora Agreste daba sus disculpas sin que Adrien logrará entender del todo lo que pasaba, probablemente investigaría más tarde. Cuando Elizabeth Agreste llamo a Chloe a su lado y ella le correspondió entonces continuo hablando—perdóname por arrebatarte a tu madre en ese accidente, siempre he pensado que fue mi culpa y que yo debí morir en lugar de mi mejor amiga. Al menos eso he pensado desde que lo recuerdo. Dicen que mi estado de fuga evito que me hiciera daño a mí misma, pero sigo debiéndote una disculpa.

Chloe lloro junto a la señora Agreste y Adrien sintió unas increíbles ganas de abrazarlas a ambas. A aquel discurso siguió una intensa sesión de preguntas en las que el hombre misterioso que se identificó como terapeuta intervenía en todo momento. En algún punto de aquella tarde, Chloe no lo soporto y salió de la habitación entre lágrimas. Adrien la siguió sabiendo lo mucho que estaría sufriendo ante el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre.

—Chloe—la llamo acercándose a la chica— ¿quieres un vaso de agua?

— ¡Vete!—grito enojada Chloe en un arranque de ira— ¡déjame en paz!

— ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!—contesto contrariado Adrien.

— ¿Enserio?—grito Chloe con un insistente sarcasmo en su voz. Se giró hacia el chico y se paró frente a él con las mejillas marcadas de lágrimas—. Me puedes ayudar haciendo que te odie.

Con eso dicho Chloe regreso a la biblioteca a terminar con aquella tortura que era recordar el accidente que causo la desgracia de dos familias. Adrien se quedó de pie en el pasillo, movió la cabeza en una negativa mientras más pensaba en eso. ¡No! No iba a hacer eso. No pensaba alimentar el odio de una chica, mucho menos de la que siempre había considerado su mejor amiga. Nunca le había importado lo que dijeran de Chloe usualmente aunque tuvieran algo de verdad, le parecía algo tonto juzgar a Chloe por cómo se veía, como un estúpido estereotipo. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero estaba decidido a volverse a ganar el respeto, la admiración y el afecto de la chica más orgullosa de París. Como que él era Adrien Agreste y que ella era su mejor amiga, la única que conocía al Adrien debajo de la máscara.

* * *

 **Sinceramente, siento que este capítulo quedo un poco, tal vez demasiado sobrecargado de párrafos grandes. Pero trate de hacer algo nuevo a lo anterior que he hecho. Haber si alguien encuentra de que se trata... o tal vez no lo he hecho bien. En fin, espero que les haya gustado porque aquí es donde verdaderamente empieza el drama. Y valla que esta es una historia con drama, de esas que en su punto más álgido te harán llorar. Ojala lo haga bien y les guste ¡besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Más que extraños**

La verdad es que lo único que les dolía era recordar que alguna vez hubo en sus corazones sentimientos muy profundos uno por el otro. Pero como decía esa vieja canción de una película romántica, mientras el tiempo exista el mundo les dará la bienvenida a los amantes. Y lo que Chloe y Adrien sintieron alguna vez no se olvida. Aunque se necesite de un alter ego para hacerlo renacer.

* * *

 **Torturar un corazón roto**

"Y aunque pase el tiempo

Y seas feliz con alguien más

Recuerda que no hay nada

Que haga que me olvide de ti"

A quién tu decidiste amar [canción] — Sandoval.

.

Chloe se recostó en su cama con el cansancio más fuerte que nunca en su vida. La noche era helada por lo que la chica dudo en ponerse su bata para dormir usual, se vistió con una playera amarilla holgada y un bonito pantalón blanco de algodón. Se recostó en su cama entre los cojines y abrazo sus piernas. Estaba agotada pero sabía que no podría dormir.

Un viento helado inundo su habitación y la hizo temblar. Por un momento se preguntó si lo que sentía era solo producto de su imaginación. Cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, Chloe no pudo evitar llorar. La colonia le dio un indicio muy claro de quien era su extraño visitante. Esta vez estaba muy afectada como para rechazar las atenciones del felino gato.

—Tranquila My Queen—pidió Chat, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su mejor amiga tan vulnerable.

—No quiero Chat, quisiera que la vida fuera tan simple como antes de que mama se fuera—dijo entre lágrimas.

Una punzada de dolor y celos recorrieron su cuerpo. Chat no podía creer que su mejor amiga estuviese revelando esa información tan abiertamente. Sin duda estaba muy afectada por el regreso de la señora Agreste. Chat la separó un poco de él y la perspectiva de ayudarla a sentirse mejor quito toda culpa que sentía por estarla viendo a escondidas.

—Estoy seguro que cuando veas esto te sentirás mejor—comento Chat mostrándole una pequeña colección de discos.

Chloe observo el título y una risa sarcástica y alegre salió de sus labios. El contraste que hacía con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas era fuerte y adorable. Chat sabía porque era la risa. Cuando eran pequeños sus madres les pusieron la serie que tenía Chloe entre sus manos. A Adrien le aburrió mientras que Chloe la tomo como la única serie de animación japonesa que vería en su vida. Adrien si expandiría su horizonte en ese aspecto.

—Es seguro que ver Candy Candy quitara el dolor por amor—tal vez el tono sarcástico de Chloe hubiese tenido más efecto si la risa no la hubiese vencido a mitad de la frase.

Chat sonrió ladino y confiado acercándose al reproductor del cuarto de Chloe. Su nivel de confianza siempre era mayor con aquella mascara puesta. Puso el primer capítulo y se recostó en el sillón al lado de su mejor amiga. Trato de evitar pensar en el hecho de que estaba en la misma cama de una chica que no era su novia. A pesar de que no estuviera haciendo nada malo. El sueño los venció a ambos antes de que el verdadero drama de la serie comience.

Cuando el despertador sonó lo primero que Chat hizo fue abrazar lo que más tuviera cerca esperando tener más tiempo de sueño. La luz aun no salía en el horizonte y tal vez esa fue una de las principales razones por las que se sintió tan despistado. El calor del cuerpo a su costado lo regreso poco a poco a la realidad. Y pronto se dio cuenta que la transformación había desaparecido.

Como un bólido se levantó de la cama y jalo a su kwami al baño de la diva rubia. Adrien tenía varias razones para sentirse tan desesperado, culpable y francamente atraído hacia la situación. Pero prefería no pensar en ninguna de ella más que en una manera de salir rápido de ahí.

— ¡Plagg! Despierta—sacudió a su pequeño amigo—. Necesitó llegar a casa.

—Estas salidas tuyas son muy cansadas—comento Plagg tallándose los ojos.

— ¡Tu solo ayúdame! Te compre tu cama especial—recrimino Adrien tomando las kwami entre sus manos.

—Creí que aquello era un regalo por ser un kwami tan bueno—dijo el pequeño ser mágico.

Fuera del cuarto de baño, Chloe se levantó después del segundo timbrazo de su despertador. Se sentía muy cansada pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente relajada. La canción de Candy Candy resonó en su cabeza y se fue tarareando hasta su closet. Supuso que Chat Noir se había ido cuando se durmió así que no se preocupó por eso hasta que unas voces llegaron a sus oídos.

— ¡Chat!—llamo la rubia tocando la puerta.

Adrien se tapó la boca sin saber que contestar y bastante nervioso. Plagg al lado de él pareció tener una idea descabellada porque se soltó rápidamente del agarre de su amigo y salió por debajo de la puerta. Adrien quiso morir al saberse atrapado.

—Hola Chloe, yo soy Plagg—dijo el kwami.

— ¡Ah! ¡Un bicho volador!—grito la chica saltando detrás del sillón—. ¡¿Quién eres?!

Plagg río. Chloe siempre le había parecido la persona más divertida de la escuela. Vale que nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella y Tikki no pudo evitar mandarle advertencias de lo mala que la rubia era en realidad. Pero él era un necio y Chloe le llamaba mucho la atención.

— ¡Que graciosa eres!—dijo el kwami.

— ¡Plagg!—gruño Adrien dentro del baño. Por un segundo, Chloe creyó oír la voz de su amigo de la infancia pero le pareció imposible y desechó la idea.

— ¿Puedes pedirnos queso camembert?—dijo el kwami.

— ¿Camembert?—pregunto Chloe incrédula.

—Si—contestaron al unísono tanto Plagg como Adrien.

Chloe no dejo de observar al extraño bicho flotador mientras este jugaba malabares con algunas cosas de la habitación. La rubia tomo el teléfono de su habitación y ordenando el servicio pidió lo que su extraño invitado pedía. Incluso la mesera que tomo la llamada encontró algo extraño en su tono de voz: no fue brusca o grosera.

—Yo, pues, tengo ¡eh! Tengo clases de tenis en una hora—comento Chloe comenzando a recuperar su confianza—. Necesito mi baño.

Adrien se quiso golpear la cabeza cuando recordó que su amiga también tenía una vida privada que pocos conocían. Necesitaba salir rápido de ahí. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y disculparse por los inconvenientes cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Chloe se acercó y abrió para que su mayordomo le entregara el queso pedido.

Apenas cerrar la puerta, Plagg se abalanzo sobre el camembert para engullirlo. Chloe hizo una mueca de asco por el olor de ese queso. Adrien soltó una carcajada dentro del baño, sabiendo que la rubia era extremadamente sensible a los olores fuertes.

— ¡Plagg! ¡Vuelve aquí! —gruño Adrien.

El kwami negro voló debajo de la puerta del baño. Chloe lo siguió y espero apenas unos segundos a que el héroe gatuno abriera la puerta. Chat Noir no pudo evitar sonreír coqueto a la chica, esperando que su mirada seductora evitara que le preguntara quien era el pequeño animal de hace un momento. No resulto.

— ¿Donde esta ese animalito?—pregunto Chloe entrando en el baño y empujando al héroe fuera del mismo.

Chat Noir se mordió el labio, no queriendo contar la verdad a su amiga de la infancia. Algo en la idea lo asustaba. Cuando salió Chloe enojada buscando explicaciones sabiendo que no podía ocultarle aquello. No después de que fuese el mismo Plagg el que se expusiera. Suspiro y la tomo por los hombros esperando evitar que lo golpeara.

—Escucha—empezó a explicar—como no siempre soy el genial Chat Noir, suelo ser un humano común y corriente. Plagg es el que me da los poderes.

—Pues tu compañero es muy entrometido—comento Chloe, tratando de ocultar su desconcierto—igual que tú.

Una risa compartida inundo la habitación. Chloe saco al héroe de su habitación alegando que tenía que prepararse para su clase de tenis. Chat salió a la terraza a tiempo para ver el amanecer de ese sábado. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Corrió a su casa y se recostó a dormir otro rato en su cama. Cerca del mediodía, Adrien que había pasado mucho rato en su habitación sin hacer nada recibió la visita de su madre. Casi no recordaba que su madre había regresado.

— ¡Mamá!—llamó Adrien al ver a su madre entrar en su habitación.

—Hijo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?—pidió la señora Agreste con cierta vergüenza en su voz.

—Dime mamá—contesto Adrien desde su biblioteca.

Para el chico resultaba un poco extraño tener tantos libros guardados ahí. La gran mayoría de los mismos eran libros de ciencia, literatura, deportes, lenguas, tenía un par de psicología que nunca toco. Si bien había tocado, abierto y leído todos aquellos libros al menos una vez en su vida, los que más había leído eran los que correspondían a sus mangas. Y la sección de anime, pero eso era otro cuento.

El chico bajo de su biblioteca utilizando una de sus patinetas y una de las rampas para skateboard de su cuarto. A su madre casi le da un infarto al escuchar a su hijo bajar de aquella manera. Casi olvidaba que el Adrien Agreste que estaba viendo en ese momento era cinco años más grande de lo que recordaba en ese momento. Se sentía tan desconcertada que necesitaba ver algo con lo que si estuviera familiarizada.

—Adrien, se nota que aun practicas esgrima ¿acaso dejaste el tenis?—preguntó la señora Agreste.

—No, aunque es un poco difícil practicar sin un compañero—contesto Adrien nervioso.

El tenis siempre fue el deporte favorito de su madre. Desde que Adrien tuvo edad para poder practicarlo, la señora se encargó de que lo hiciera. Las clases de esgrimas eran un requisito por parte de su padre, las de tenis por parte de su madre. Pero, después de su desaparición, Adrien no se había visto con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para volverlo a practicar.

—Bueno, Chloe lo ha practicado siempre ¿por qué no le pides que sea tu compañera?—dijo la señora con una amplia sonrisa.

Adrien se quedó observando el muro de escalada un momento. Tenía cinco años sin practicar bien el tenis. Sabía que Chloe había ido a practicar tenis esa mañana. Tal vez, si fuese buena idea ir un rato con ella, seguramente le haría bien a su mamá. Aunque, también sería bueno traer a su bella novia para que al fin conociera a su madre.

—Creo que es buena idea—contesto Adrien sonriendo a su madre—. ¿Vamos a la cancha de tenis? ¿Crees que pueda traer a alguien conmigo?

—Claro—sonrió su madre antes de salir del cuarto llena de entusiasmo.

Adrien y su madre salieron de la mansión después de una extrañamente cálida despedida con el señor Agreste. Adrien se sentía tan bien de ver a su familia de nuevo unida, que casi se olvida de que iba a llamar a Marinette para que los acompañara. Ambos llegaron a la cancha de tenis donde Chloe practicaba casi media hora después, Marinette los alcanzaría ahí.

— ¡Vamos Chloe! Aun no terminas—grito su entrenador.

—No me grite, que no le pago para eso—grito en respuesta la rubia. Tomo la raqueta de nueva cuenta y empezó con los golpes de derecha.

En ese momento Ruby Cornavin, una jovencita con la que Chloe siempre había tenido roces y su mejor amigo Nicholas Wooten parecían muy entretenidos observándola practicar. Ruby no era buena en tenis, Nick sí. Las dos personas que acababan de llegar estaban contando las veces que la hija del alcalde se equivocaba.

—Si vas a decir algo Ruby, dilo de una maldita vez—se enojó la rubia al tiempo que lanzaba una pelota a la pareja.

—Deja de agredir a las personas, rubia oxigenada—grito en respuesta Ruby.

—Porque no mejor solucionan este problema en la cancha—interrumpió el profesor que se notaba muy preocupado.

—Yo comparto esa moción—hablo Nick, quien se había mantenido callado todo el rato que su mejor amiga y la hija del alcalde habían platicado.

— ¿Un partido para arreglar las cosas?—pregunto el entrenador.

—Que sea uno a uno—pidió Chloe.

—Claro, como esta tonta rubia no tiene amigos—sonrió Ruby con los brazos cruzados.

—Chloe si tiene amigos—se escuchó otra voz interrumpir aquella discusión.

Todos giraron a ver quién interrumpía. Chloe frunció el ceño al a ver quién interrumpía ¿no le había dicho a Adrien que dejara de hablarle y la hiciera odiarlo? ¿Porque de repente estaba preocupándose por ella? Adrien parecía un caballero y su madre detrás de él se notaba feliz de haberlos encontrado. Tanto el entrenador como los dos jóvenes que les acompañaban se sintieron extrañados por la presencia del modelo en las canchas de tenis.

—Adrien hará equipo con Chloe—aseguro la señora Agreste.

— ¿Enserio?—cuestiono el entrenador.

—Si—dijeron Adrien y su madre.

—No—grito Chloe.

Adrien se acercó a su amiga de la infancia sonriendo. Y eso no pudo evitar hacer que la señora Agreste sonriera, eso sí era algo que ella conocía. Ruby trato de negarse a jugar, pero fue obligada por el entrenador y su amigo. Chloe trato de controlar sus nervios y su fastidio por lo que estaba sucediendo.

El entrenador marco el comienzo del partido y Chloe suspiro para concentrarse. Adrien no se sentía muy seguro, en esos momentos prefería por mucho la esgrima. Al menos en ese tenia algunos trofeos. La señora Agreste parecía emocionada por el partido, tal vez recordando cuando ella y su mejor amiga hacían equipo para hacer trizas a sus contrincantes.

Después de algunos minutos, el entrenador estaba muy complacido por los avances de su alumna, pues en verdad estaba dando pelea. La chica lanzo la pelota con la suficiente fuerza para anotar el punto ganador. La emoción la recorrió entera, tanto que corrió hacia su amigo de la infancia y se lanzó a sus brazos. Adrien la abrazo fuerte y le dio una vuelta, también dejándose llevar por la emoción.

— ¿Qué haces con mi novio, Chloe?—se escuchó la voz de Marinette.

Adrien bajo a la chica solo para darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo. Casi no caía en cuenta de que todo eso podía ser mal interpretado. Marinette no perdió tiempo pidiendo explicaciones porque antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba empujando a la rubia lejos de Adrien y abrazando a este último. Los celos dentro de su cuerpo estaban a punto de explotar.

— ¡Ay! Pero si se nota que la niña no tiene nada en que gastar su tiempo—comento Chloe sonriendo con superioridad—. Pero no te preocupes, panadera sin talento, yo no quiero robarme a tu novio ¡le odio!

Chloe dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y camino hacia las duchas del lugar. Marinette se quedó observándola sin lograr entender que estaba sucediendo, si hace apenas unos segundos estaba pegada a su novio como una lapa. Y Adrien la estaba recibiendo muy feliz, quiso enojarse con el chico, pero era más seguro que fuese Chloe la ofrecida y no Adrien.

—Sé puede saber ¿quién eres?—se escuchó que preguntaba la madre de Adrien.

Si bien la señora no pudo escuchar del todo bien lo que su hija y su amiga de la infancia decían, pero sin duda que llamo su atención la grosera chica que llego a interrumpirlos. Apenas vio a Chloe marcharse de acerco para entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Debía aceptar que la chica que abrazaba tan fervientemente a su hijo era muy bonita.

—Mamá, ella es Marinette es mi novia—presento el chico—. Marinette, te presentó a mi mamá.

— ¿Tu mamá?—pregunto incrédula la chica.

—Sí, mucho gusto. Elizabeth Agreste—se presentó la mujer sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano.

—Yo, eh, yo, cre-creí, digo, pe, eh, pensé, que, que u-usted estaba des-desaparecida—tartamudeo la chica sin poder moverse de su lugar por el nerviosismo.

La mujer bajo su mano y procuro no hacer ninguna mueca. Pero que chica tan más rara y grosera. No tenía idea de lo que le había dicho a Chloe, pero para que esta se fuera como lo hizo, simplemente ya no le caía bien. Esperaba que su hijo no pensara convertir a la jovencita en la próxima imagen de las empresas Agreste. No le estaba causando una buena impresión.

—Creo que iré a buscar a Chloe para que vayamos a algún lado a almorzar. Estoy segura que Chloe querrá ir conmigo a comprar después—comento la señora antes de dar media vuelta por donde se había ido la hija del alcalde.

Marinette tardo un rato más recuperar el aliento y la compostura. Se sentía como una verdadera tonta. Era su futura suegra y ni siquiera había podido hilar bien una oración en su primer encuentro. Le parecía una locura ser realmente tan tonta. Seguro que ahora le caía mal. Tenía que cambiar esa impresión rápidamente. Giro a ver a su novio y le pidió que la invitara a almorzar con ellos. Tenía que demostrarle a Elizabeth Agreste que era una buena chica y una buena novia.

Adrien escolto a su novia hasta la limosina donde pronto llegaron tanto Chloe como la señora Agreste. Un viaje en silencio después y la incómoda presencia de las dos rivales los llevo a un restaurante que la señora Agreste solía visitar con regularidad. Si ver a Adrien y Marinette melosos el uno con el otro no destruía el corazón de por si tan dolido por los sentimientos que trataba de hacer desaparecer, lo haría la conversación que tuvo con la señora Agreste en la puerta del hotel después de dejar a Marinette en su casa.

—Te noté un poco extraña hoy—comento Elizabeth.

—Eso es porque he cambiado mucho en cinco años—contesto Chloe tratando de desviar el tema.

—No, esto era distinto—refuto la señora Agreste—. No llamaste la atención como usual y dejaste que Adrien y su novia platicaran. Casi parecías dolida.

— ¡Que cosas dice! Eso no es cierto—contesto Chloe riendo nerviosa.

—Recuerdo que de las últimas veces que te vi, decías amar a mi Adrien—comento la señora creyendo estar a punto de dar en el clavo.

—Yo ¿enamorada de Adrien? ¿Cómo cree? A penas y me cae bien. Las cosas cambian mucho en cinco años—contesto Chloe con nerviosismo en su voz y haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos. No quería que notaran su mentira.

La señora Agreste soltó una carcajada. Había visto crecer a la chica frente a ella desde su nacimiento. Sabía que su corazón latía desbocado por su hijo, aunque en ese momento lo quisiera negar. Se preguntó si lo negaba por ella misma o por otras personas ¿Dónde había quedado esa chica abierta y risueña que fue en su niñez? ¿Dónde estaba la joven que nunca se callaba un comentario y cuyas observaciones herían y divertían al mismo tiempo?

— ¿Por qué quieres odiarle?—pregunto intrigada la mujer.

—Porque es menos doloroso odiarle que amarle y desearle la felicidad con otra persona—se sinceró la rubia.

Elizabeth Agreste observo su rostro y pudo ver con claridad a su mejor amiga reflejada. No podía evitar querer verla feliz y sonriente. Suspiro al saber que no estaba entre sus manos sanar su corazón, pero sabía que torturarlo haciéndola ver la felicidad de Adrien era aún peor. Aun así, Chloe era de las pocas personas con las que se sentía un poco mejor después de su regreso. Solo le quedaba darle un consejo.

—Te aseguro que un corazón roto siempre encuentra otro que lo salve—dijo tomándole los cachetes—. Y si ya no quieres amar a mi Adrien, te ayudaré.

Chloe entro al hotel después de limpiarse unas lágrimas traicioneras. Mientras las dos mujeres platicaban una tercera persona escucha aquello lleno de intriga y culpa. El modelo rubio se preguntó porque nunca creyó que los sentimientos que su amiga expresaba tan abiertamente fuesen reales. Ahora, se sentía un estúpido por hacerla sufrir. Debía encontrar la manera de remediarlo. Y cierto héroe gatuno iba a ayudarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Mas que extraños**

La verdad es que lo único que les dolía era recordar que alguna vez hubo en sus corazones sentimientos muy profundos uno por el otro. Pero como decía esa vieja canción de una película romántica, mientras el tiempo exista el mundo les dará la bienvenida a los amantes. Y lo que Chloe y Adrien sintieron alguna vez no se olvida. Aunque se necesite de un alter ego para hacerlo renacer.

* * *

 **Ella es solo mía**

"Ser celoso es el colmo del egoísmo, es el amor propio en defecto, es la irritación de una falsa vanidad." —Honoré de Balzac. Escritor francés.

.

Chloe cerró el libro que estaba leyendo algo fastidiada por la presencia del héroe gatuno. Había terminado de leerle Orgullo y Prejuicio hacía mucho tiempo, pero aun así el chico seguía regresando a verla leer. Parecía fascinado, como si no creyera la reina de París podría tener por pasatiempo un entretenimiento tan poco banal. Ese pensamiento era lo que más irritaba a la rubia.

Sin embargo, no era en eso en lo que Chat pensaba. Chloe pasaba mucho tiempo en la mansión Agreste acompañando a la señora Elizabeth para que pronto se sintiera como en casa. El psicólogo que trabajaba con la señora estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para volverla a integrar a su vida y parecía que la arrogante presencia de la rubia le ayudaba. Pero por mucho tiempo que Chloe pasara en su casa nunca le hablaba, su madre parecía sufrir por eso y él también. Tal vez porque sabía su odio estaba bien justificado. Chat Noir tenía que arreglar el problema que su contraparte había causado. Por eso no había dejado de ir a visitarla.

—Se puede saber que viniste a hacer a mi hotel—exigió Chloe.

—No lo sé—contesto Chat Noir con una amplia sonrisa—. Tengo la sensación de que eres una persona solitaria.

—Apreciar la soledad es una virtud—contesto Chloe poniendo el libro que leía en un cajón. Se volteo a ver a su indeseable invitado sonriendo con superioridad—. Además, yo tengo a Sabrina de compañía y mejor amiga.

—Sabrina es más tu sirvienta que tu amiga—comento Chat, aunque al terminar de decir aquello deseo no haberlo hecho.

Tal vez acababa de revelar información importante sobre su identidad. Y lo último que quería era que la chica rubia supiera quien era. Para su suerte, el propio egocentrismo de Chloe le impidió ver lo evidente, que solo alguien de su mismo círculo conocería la naturaleza de su relación con Sabrina. La rubia bufo sin contestar mientras se giraba a su tocador.

La rubia tomo una polvera de sus favoritas. Se quedó viendo el color y de repente no quiso usar maquillaje. Sacudió la cabeza un segundo esperando quitarse una idea tan tonta de la cabeza. No quería pasar el día encerrada en el hotel y tampoco se sentía con muchas ganas de tener la atención del héroe. Necesitaba hacer algo para quitarse a Adrien de la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a algún lado?—pregunto Chat al verla comenzar a arreglarse.

—Tal vez—contesto la chica.

Chat vio a su amiga dirigirse a su armario y comenzar todo tipo de ropa. Cuando tomo un conjunto revelador, Chat sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Se metió al cuarto de baño y cinco minutos después Chloe apareció con un vestido escotado bastante corto. Se veía realmente bien, pero Adrien no pudo evitar pensar que era una tontería que se vistiera así solo porque sí. Ahí había gato encerrado.

—No tenías tarea de la escuela—comento Chat Noir.

—Sabrina la está haciendo por mí—contesto Chloe, tomando su bolsa.

Saliendo de la suite, Chat Noir se sintió muy solo. Tenía una ligera noción de que Chloe estaba haciendo cosas para alejarse de Adrien. Eso le dolía, en especial porque ahora estaba seguro de que era su culpa. La verdad se sentía terrible por perder a su amiga. Debía encontrar la forma de no perderla. Pero antes, debía salir de ahí y cumplir con sus obligaciones como modelo.

Adrien tenía compromisos todo el día, así que nunca, ni por asomo se abría enterrado de los acontecimientos de ese día. Eso si el destino no hacía de las suyas. Chloe salió hacia su tienda favorita. En poco menos de un mes tendría dieciocho años. Necesitaba comprar algo bonito para ese día, necesitaba despejar su mente. Así que paso varias horas de compras, hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Para cuando regreso al hotel, le esperaba su padre junto a la señora y el señor Agreste. Parecían muy serios y por un momento se preguntó que estaba sucediendo. Se acercó a su padre quien se notaba extremadamente feliz por verla regresar. Al parecer no le importaba que estuviera toda la tarde haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuera estudiar.

—Necesitamos hablar contigo Chloe—hablo su padre.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto la chica.

—Es algo importante, vamos a mi oficina—Chloe bufo mientras se dirigía junto al matrimonio Agreste y su padre a su la oficina.

La señora Agreste abrazaba a su esposo por el brazo. Parecía un poco incomoda. Gabriel Agreste abrazo a Elizabeth y Chloe se sintió algo triste porque su madre ya no estaba con ella. Cuando entraron a la oficina el abogado de su familia estaba esperando. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Tenemos que hablar sobre algo acerca del testamento de tu mama—dijo André sentándose en su lugar.

Chloe se sentía que estaba entrando en un juicio. Cruzo los brazos debajo de sus pechos y se mantuvo de pie frente a la silla destinada para ella. La pequeña oficina estaba atiborrada de gente, aquello era muy raro.

—Chloe, ¿recuerdas alguno de los últimos deseos de tu madre?—pregunto el abogado.

—Nunca leí el testamento—contesto la rubia.

—En el testamento ella dejaba la dirección de la "Beauté Academy" de artes en Londres a ti. La opción que ella da es que te cases con una persona rica antes de los veinticinco años o esperes hasta que tengas treinta y cinco para que se te otorgue—comento el abogado.

— Eso ultimo ¿qué significa?—Chloe se sentía muy confundida por esa información.

—Lo que Marie pretendía era que te casarás con Adrien Agreste—explico su padre.

Elizabeth Agreste se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la joven rubia. Chloe estaba mareada. La idea de casarse con Adrien la llenaba de una extraña felicidad, pero el recuerdo de que el chico estaba enamorado de la hija de panaderos, la lleno de incertidumbre. Aun le quería, más de lo que quería a nadie más. Pero, prefería una vida de soltera que una con su pareja odiándole.

—Conozco los sentimientos de mi hijo—empezó a hablar la señora Agreste—. No quiero que tu o él sufran por el deseo egoísta de nosotras.

Chloe estaba confundida. Pero ¿porque le estaban diciendo aquello justo en ese momento? Acaso sólo querían terminar de romper sus esperanzas y corazón. Lo tuvo tan cerca y ahora estaba muy lejos.

—Tu madre dejo una segunda clausula sobre el tema—comentó André—. La familia Drez lleva muchos años interesada en la "Beauté Academy". Su hijo mayor quiere hacerte una propuesta de matrimonio.

Chloe se sentía en una novela de época (y ojala fuera una de Jane Austen). Podía esperar quince años para hacerse cargo de la academia de artes de su madre, su mayor sueño desde que aun hacia gimnasia rítmica; o podía aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio para tenerlo antes.

Suspiro. Su madre había visto una realidad que ella prefirió ignorar. Chloe era bonita, tenía un cuerpo atractivo pero no una personalidad deseable. Su madre se había ido dejándole dos opciones: pasar su vida sola o acompañada. Una opción que por sí misma nunca podría tener. Y aunque su corazón sabía la respuesta necesitaba pensar.

—Tengo cosas que hacer—dijo Chloe antes de salir corriendo.

Adrien comenzaba a cansarse de la sesión de fotos cuando Marinette apareció en el set. La chica le había estado llamando toda la mañana, pero él estaba en casa de Chloe así que no escuchó. Ahora necesitaba verlo. Adrien se sintió complacido de tener una distracción. Marinette no pudo hacer demasiado durante la sesión de fotos, Adrien era acaparado por muchas más personas.

En un punto, la china-francesa comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión. Eso hasta que el Gorila llegó para llevar al modelo a su mansión. Pasaron primero a la panadería y aunque Marinette luchó porque el rubio se quedara a cenar fue prácticamente imposible. La dejo dándole un rápido beso en los labios de despedida antes de irse de la panadería.

Adrien entro a la mansión dispuesto a dormir todo el siguiente día. Paso a un costado de la oficina de su padre y justo en el momento en que su nombre era mencionado. No pudo evitar espiar la conversación.

—Tú querías que Adrien se casara con Chloe—comento Gabriel a su esposa.

—Hace cinco años era mi mayor deseo y aún hoy lo sigue siendo—dijo Elizabeth—es una gran chica, a pesar de su carácter.

—Entonces ¿porque la insistencia en que se cancelara el compromiso?—cuestiono Gabriel al ver a su querida esposa tan preocupada.

—No me cae muy bien su novia, pero parece hacer feliz a Adrien—comento Elizabeth—. Además creó que Chloe será feliz con el joven Drez.

Adrien no lograba entender que estaba pasando. Pero necesitaba respuestas. Llego corriendo a su habitación y no tardó nada en transformarse en el héroe para salir hacia el hotel Grand París. Al llegar se encontró a la rubia revisando sus joyas parecía muy calmada.

—Tenía la sensación de que encontraría a una damisela en apuros—comento Chat Noir desde la ventana que Chloe había aprendido a dejar abierta.

—Bueno, hoy no ha habido ningún ataque, sigo bien—contesto con superioridad.

Chloe volteo a ver a su tocador y tomo un cepillo amarillo para cepillar su cabello. Chat ya se había acostumbrado a esa rutina. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo yendo a ver a la chica en las noches. Había descubierto muchas cosas nuevas sobre su amiga de la infancia.

Primero, leía en las noches y se mordía sus labios. Segundo, estaba realmente preocupada por su imagen sin importar si estaba sola. Pero entre todas las cosas que había descubierto sobre la rubia, la más importante fue que Chloe estaba tratando de olvidarle. Se sentía mal por eso, y sabía que era egoísta pensar en aun tener el amor de Chloe cuando salía con Marinette. Pero sabía algo le estaba faltando de la historia.

—No tienes noticias nuevas para mí—reto Chat, necesitaba saber a qué se referían sus padres en su plática.

—Recuerdas que en Orgullo y Prejuicio, Charlotte dijo que "No todas nos podemos dar el lujo de ser románticas."—cuestiono Chloe.

—Si—contesto Chat acercándose a la chica.

—Supongo que siempre me parecí mas a Charlotte de lo que creí—dijo Chloe—. Mi madre siempre quiso que me casara con un chico al que no le intereso. Así que, me voy a casar con otra persona que no conozco.

Chat apretó los brazos de la chica. La idea de que Chloe compartiera su vida con alguien más lo aterraba. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquella extraña intimidad y ahora no podía imaginar su tarde sin visitarla. Ya era muy consciente de lo egoísta que era al desear que lo siguiera queriendo, no podía ser tan egoísta como para desear que estuviera sola.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—suplico Chat.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—pregunto Chloe al verlo tan enojado.

El héroe apretó aún más fuerte los brazos de la rubia. Chloe trato de soltarse del agarre del chico. Chat la abrazo con fuerza no queriendo soltarla. A decir verdad, no estaba pensando en nada más que en mantenerla a su lado. Chloe le observo a los ojos y pudo ver por un segundo a Adrien a través de la máscara ¡qué demonios!

Una ligera y casi imperceptible sensación eléctrica recorrió sus brazos en ese momento. Chloe suspiro cerrando los ojos, mientras que el héroe se acercó a su rostro y pesco sus labios con rapidez y hambre. Chat estaba seguro que aquello estaba mal, pero sus labios no pudieron evitar rozar el cuello de la rubia. Apenas sus manos bajaron un poco más por su anatomía su buen juicio y cordura se perdió. Ahora era un felino en busca de su presa, y Chloe estaba demasiado buena como para dejarla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **MÁS QUE EXTRAÑOS**

 **LisaClasbenLynn**

L a verdad es que lo único que les dolía era recordar que alguna vez hubo en sus corazones sentimientos muy profundos uno por el otro. Pero como decía esa vieja canción de una película romántica, mientras el tiempo exista el mundo les dará la bienvenida a los amantes. Y lo que Chloe y Adrien sintieron alguna vez no se olvida. Aunque se necesite de un alter ego para hacerlo renacer.

* * *

 **Decisiones importantes**

"En cualquier momento de decisión lo mejor es hacer lo correcto, luego lo incorrecto, y lo peor es no hacer nada." — Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) Político estadounidense.

.

Adrien hacia pequeños círculos en la espalda de la rubia. Había dormido abrazándola toda la noche. Y la verdad es que todo se había sentido estupendo, tener sexo con Chloe no había sido tan pecaminoso y culposo cómo creyó ¿para qué mentir? Le había fascinado tenerla a su merced. Quería creer que en algún momento de la noche aquel acto dejo de ser un simple impulso y se convirtió en algo consciente y lleno de sentimientos. La idea lo alegraba y asustaba a partes iguales.

Besar la espalda de la chica para despertarla le resultaba tentador. Pero sabía debía llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible. No quería soltarla, estaba muy a gusto a su lado, además de muy feliz por lo que había sucedido. Después de esperar un rato a que la flojera se le fuera, Adrien se dio cuenta primero debía de buscar a Plagg, obviamente ya no tenía la transformación.

— ¡Plagg! ¡Plagg!—susurro Adrien saliendo de la cama.

Adrien tomo sus bóxers antes de que alguien entrara a la habitación o que Chloe se despertara. Las bragas azules de Chloe estaban al pie de la cama. Una idea descabellada cruzo su mente, aunque se trataba más que nada de una perversión que prefería ignorar. Giro hacia la cama para ver a su ¿eh? ¿Amante? Lo que fuera, Chloe respiraba con tranquilidad, dio la vuelta dejando ver su pecho desnudo subir y bajar.

— ¿Por qué no la dejaste verte la cara?—pregunto de repente Plagg detrás de él—. No creo que hubiera pasado nada si prendían la luz.

Adrien se puso nervioso. La idea de que Plagg hubiese sido testigo (incluso si era a oscuras) de un acto tan íntimo no le agradaba. Pero prefirió no pensar en Plagg comiendo palomitas mientras los veía. Perturbador.

—Tenemos que irnos—ordeno Adrien sin contestar la pregunta.

— ¿No te vas a despedir?—pregunto Plagg—. Creo que es de muy mal gusto comerte a la chica e irte sin despedir.

—Suena muy pervertido cuando lo dices así—comento Adrien apenado—. Si me transformas creo que me puedo despedir.

— ¿Porque? Si ya te toco y te sintió—Plagg puso rojo al modelo.

—Olvidas que está enamorada de mí y me trata de olvidar y odiar—explico Adrien.

—Y tu ¿estás enamorado de ella?—Plagg se notaba muy confundido.

—Plagg, transfórmame—pidió Adrien evitando la pregunto. El kwami entro en el anillo y Chat Noir apareció en la habitación.

El héroe gatuno se acercó a la cama. Chloe estaba enredada en las sábanas con el pecho descubierto y el rostro apacible. Se veía preciosa con su cabello despeinado. Se acercó a su rostro y la beso en los labios. Lento y suave quiso quedarse con un último recuerdo agradable de esa noche. Diez minutos después Chat llegaba a su habitación.

Apenas había entrado a bañarse cuando oyó tocaban a su puerta. Adrien cerró el grifo del agua al escuchar. Creyendo que se trataba de la asistente de su padre, grito que pronto estaría listo y entonces podrían irse a la escuela. Cuando termino de bañarse se envolvió en una toalla y salió del gran baño se llevó un gran susto.

En el sillón de frente a su televisión se encontraba sentada su linda novia. Marinette sonreía ampliamente aunque se puso roja al verlo en toalla. Supuso que Nathalie la dejó entrar por ser su novia, aunque no le agrado para nada.

—Disculpa que haya entrado así—dijo Marinette bajando la cabeza—. Solo pensé que sería buena idea irnos juntos a la escuela.

—Bien. Debo cambiarme—Adrien dijo aquellas palabras más por educación que por convicción.

El modelo se acercó a buscar ropa y volvió a entrar al baño para cambiarse. Ya dentro cayó en cuenta: esa madrugada había besado, tocado y perdido la virginidad con su mejor amiga (o antigua mejor amiga) quien además de comenzar a odiarla, no era su novia. No había pensado en eso cuando Chloe gritaba el nombre de su alter ego. Era un maldito infiel. Pero aquello se había sentido demasiado bien.

Lástima que no pudiera sentirse mal por lo que hizo.

Chloe se levantó sintiéndose increíblemente plena. Tal vez un poco a dolorida, pero no demasiado. En su mente se encontraban vividos cada uno de los recuerdos de la noche y madrugada anterior. La felicidad y la vergüenza le dieron un toque rojo a su bronceado rostro. No se espantó de no ver a quien fuese su amante la noche anterior. Tenía la sensación de que saldría huyendo temprano en la mañana. No le importaba, tenía la autoestima demasiado alta. Aunque levantarse con Chat a su costado también hubiese sido agradable.

Se levantó y se arregló para la escuela mientras tarareaba la vie en rose en voz baja. Se acomodó el cabello, esta vez no en una coleta. Lo cepillo y lo dejo medio suelto con una cinta amarilla agarrándolo. Se puso un vestido primaveral color ocre y unas zapatillas blancas. Cuando salió del hotel tenía una sonrisa inmensa que casi no parecía ella misma. Incluso su mejor amiga se dio cuenta.

Chloe llegó totalmente sonriente a la escuela. Lo más extraño es que dejo platicar a Sabrina sin interrumpirla o dirigir la conversación hacia ella misma. Cuando llegaron al salón, la risa de Chloe pareció desviar por completo la atención de Adrien. No era una risa como las anteriores, era mucho más adorable y agradable. Se parecía mucho a la chica que había dejado esa mañana en el hotel. Le agradaba pensar que su felicidad era por él.

—Hoy vamos a trabajar con la teoría ética de Hume—dijo miss Bustier, la profesora volteo al pizarrón y dio comienzo a la lección.

Adrien desvío su vista hacia la rubia quien no le prestó atención en lo más mínimo. Marinette lo noto, pero creyó que eran sólo sus celos y su imaginación. No sería la primera vez que le pasaba. Los chicos comenzaron a escribir en las tabletas, aunque la reina abeja de la clase no se preocupó de tomar apuntes, siempre los tomaba su mejor amiga.

—Cuando hablamos de teoría ética debemos de tomar en cuenta dos constructos esenciales. El primero de ellos dice que el hombre siempre tiende a hacer el bien; el segundo dice que en conjunto la humanidad tiende al bien común—explico la profesora.

—Pero eso no es cierto—dijo Alya interrumpiendo la clase—. Chloe es el claro ejemplo.

El salón entero, al menos la mayoría, estalló en risas. Alya se sentía orgullosa de su nada amable comentario. Chloe solo sonrió, nada cambiaría su estado de ánimo esa mañana. Sabrina se puso de pie apunto de decir algo pero su mejor amiga la volvió a sentar en su lugar. Adrien, tal vez con las ganas de ser un héroe de brillante armadura, se levantó para defender a su mejor amiga, pero no lo alcanzo a hacer.

—No tengo porque buscar el bien de personas tan tontas como ustedes—contesto la rubia sin levantarse de su lugar.

—No es momento de ponerse a pelear, pónganse a trabajar—ordeno miss Bustier.

Mientras miss Bustier hablaba de la importancia de las emociones como guía de la ética, basado en la benevolencia, la utilidad y la justicia, según Hume y lo comparaba con el _deber ser_ de Kant, Adrien no dejaba de pensar. El modelo estaba muy concentrado en decidir qué hacer a partir de ese momento. Quería arreglar el dolor que le había causado a su mejor amiga utilizando a su alter ego. Pero ahora tenía la sensación de que había empeorado la situación. Apenas eran conocidos como para que esa noche se hubiesen acostado.

Además tenía novia. Acaso ¿debía de seguir sus instintos y emociones o debía hacer lo que su madre y padre le habían inculcado? Para cuando toco el timbre de salida tenía su respuesta. Mo le gustaba para nada, pero sin duda era lo correcto. Se levantó de su asiento sin observar bien por donde caminaba, tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse por las escaleras. Marinette corrió a ayudarlo mientras la rubia y su amiga pasaban de él. Antes Chloe hubiese sido la primera en preocuparse por su seguridad.

Aquella tarde Chloe se encontraba estudiando para un examen que tendrían la semana siguiente. Chat Noir apareció en el balcón haciendo que la rubia se alegrara de verlo. Chloe corrió a abrir la puerta y abrazarle. Chat Noir la recibió y abrazo con fuerza. Casi había olvidado lo que era tener su atención.

—Quería verte—comento Chloe contra su pecho. Chat se sintió morir por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?—pregunto Chat tratando de ser cortes.

—Normal, aunque me siento mejor ahora que estás aquí—comento soltándolo.

Chloe lo jalo dentro de la suite y Chat pudo notar que se había cambiado la ropa. Ahora, el vestido a medio muslo se alzaba un poco más cada vez que daba un paso.

—El mayordomo me trajo un nuevo libro de época, parece que quieren acostumbrarme a la idea de casarme por compromiso, como si yo fuera a…—Chloe empezó a hablar pero la mano de Chat sobre su hombro la hizo detenerse.

—Necesito decirte algo importante—dijo Chat serio, Chloe solo asintió—. Es sobre lo que paso anoche.

—Dime—pidió la rubia sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Fue una equivocación mía aprovecharme de eso. No sabía lo que hacía y siento que te di una mala idea de nuestra relación. Juro que no se va a volver a repetir—dijo rápido el héroe gatuno.

Chloe comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Su corazón presentía que algo así estaba por suceder, pero trato de negárselo hasta el último momento. Ahora era imposible no perder la última esperanza que tenia de evitar ese compromiso. Al menos trataría de tomárselo con gracia.

—No te aprovechaste si yo lo consentí. Y lo consentí—dijo entre risas, aunque estás pronto se acabaron—. Aunque entiendo que no quieras repetirlo.

Chat sonrió, queriendo creer que su amiga en verdad había entendido porque no podía y nunca podría continuar con esa relación. Se despidió con una sonrisa y un guiño antes de salir por la misma ventana por la que llego. Tenía una cita con Marinette para el cine en una hora.

Chloe abrazo su libro y trato de retener su desagrado y tristeza. La dulce idea que su corazón guardo durante la noche anterior se desvaneció. Observo sus manos con un suspiro aceptando que tenía un deber que cumplir. Debía bajar a ver a su padre para darle su respuesta sobre la propuesta del día anterior.

Chloe se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre. Aun se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. La pregunta era ¿en verdad quería casarse porque era el deseo de su madre? ¿Quería vivir el resto de su vida atada a una persona que seguramente nunca la quería? No quería, pero era su única opción. Sin pensarlo más giro el picaporte y entro en el lugar lista para darle una respuesta a su padre.

—Acepto casarme con el hijo de la familia Drez—fue todo lo que dijo al entrar a la oficina.

Su padre sonrió. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por que su hija se quedara sola el día que él muriera. No tendría que preocuparse porque ella no pudiera hacerse cargo sola de las empresas o que necesitara ayuda con las cosas que se necesitaban hacer. El alcalde asintió antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar a la familia Drez. Debía asegurar ese compromiso lo más pronto posible. Las siguientes horas pasaron volando mientras la rubia esperaba una visita que traería la consecuencia de la última de sus decisiones.

La mañana siguiente, aunque Chloe aún se sentía de cierta forma satisfecha, no dejaba de sentirse inquieta. Adrien la observo entrar sonriente al salón y se tuvo que contener de preguntarle cómo estaba. Apenas la rubia se sentó en su asiento el propio modelo sintió las consecuencias y el dolor de sus decisiones. La mano de Chloe estaba adornada por un muy caro y grande diamante. Ahora sí que la había perdido para siempre. Adrien no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuando anunciarían el compromiso de quien fuera su mejor amiga.

¡No! Con un demonio. No podía. Era egoísta y un maldito. Sabía que era terriblemente malo que quisiera tener a Chloe para él solo. Pero, ¡demonios! ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan moralista? ¿Qué importaba si su comportamiento había sido moral o ético durante esos últimos días? Bien, era cierto que él no se parecía a Chloe en muchos aspectos, pero al fin y al cabo era un niño rico y siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Marinette era una novia bonita y que sin duda podía hacerlo feliz y darle una vida estable. Pero, ¿él quería una vida estable? Recordaba una plática que tuvo con Chloe poco antes de que su madre desapareciera. Una plática en la que la chica hablaba de lo mala que algunos decían que era. Lo mucho que en aquel tiempo estaba acomplejada creyendo que no había nada bueno en ella. Y recordó perfectamente haberle dicho que el quería una chica así para que fuera su novia, quería una chica que dijera todo sin tapujos, que siempre buscara la forma de hacer las cosas como ella decía.

Chloe siempre había sido esa chica caprichosa, loca, inestable, dolorosamente sincera, decidida, que haría lo que fuera por obtener lo que quería. Y aunque habían separado sus formas de hacer las cosas hacía ya mucho tiempo, siempre se parecieron demasiado ¿acaso no fue ella la que se encargó de inscribirlo en la escuela hacía dos años? Y como le había pagado él: olvidando el gran y fuerte vínculo que en el pasado los había unido tanto. No podía pensar en ella con alguien más. La quería con él. Ya después se encargaría de atar los cabos sueltos, por el momento debía de enamorarla.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de cambio de clase. Adrien salió rápidamente hacia el baño y casi se cae en una ocasión. Apenas llegar a uno de los servicios saco a Plagg de la chaqueta. Plagg no parecía enojado en esta ocasión. Y es que el pequeño ser había quedado tan intrigado por la relación que tenían Chloe y Adrien que había buscado pistas por toda la habitación del modelo. Al final se encontró con un par de cajones que escondían bastante bien toda su historia. Y fue un contrato escrito a crayón lo que disipo todas sus dudas. No quería que las tristes y obvias profecías del gato y la mariquita siguieran cumpliéndose trayéndole desgracias a todos. Quería la felicidad de su portador.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Ve por ella!—animo Plagg.

Y Adrien sintió por un momento que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aunque no sabía porque. Chat apareció en el salón de clases unos segundos después, decidido a llevarse a la rubia con él. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como loco, preparándola para la batalla que estaba a punto de librar ¿el deber de su compromiso o el deseo de la libertad? Sin duda, elegiría a Chat si este se lo pidiera. Aunque en ese momento ella no lo supiera. Tomo la mano que el héroe le ofrecía y salieron juntos de ahí.

Una chica que se quedó dentro del salón tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Debía de hablar muy seriamente con su compañero. Lo más pronto posible. No podía y no debía permitir que el héroe gatuno se desligara de sus obligaciones con la ciudad por una niña caprichosa. Una llama ardiente inundo el corazón de Marinette.

 _Continuara..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **MÁS QUE EXTRAÑOS**

 **LisaClasbenLynn**

L a verdad es que lo único que les dolía era recordar que alguna vez hubo en sus corazones sentimientos muy profundos uno por el otro. Pero como decía esa vieja canción de una película romántica, mientras el tiempo exista el mundo les dará la bienvenida a los amantes. Y lo que Chloe y Adrien sintieron alguna vez no se olvida. Aunque se necesite de un alter ego para hacerlo renacer.

* * *

 **Romper y juntar**

 _"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado." — William Shakespeare_

 _._

— ¿Quieres jugar, Chloe?—pregunto el héroe acercándose por detrás a la rubia.

Su mano derecha viajo por debajo de la blusa rayada de Chloe. Sus labios depositaron pequeños besos en su cuello mientras la mano izquierda jalo la cadera de la rubia hacia su pelvis. Chloe soltó un gemido mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante. Se agarró de la columna de su cama mientras Chat recorría con sus garras su piel. La rubia comenzó a perder el equilibrio, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Chat Noir la tomo por la mano antes de que se cayera y sentir el anillo que le adornaba lo devolvió a la realidad. Dejo de tocarla en ese momento y de forma brusca se alejó de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Chat?—preguntó Chloe volteando a verlo.

—Yo, yo, olvide que, que tu…—tartamudeo el héroe.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto la chica, Chat señalo su mano— ¿Te refieres a que me casé? Johan nunca está—contesto Chloe.

La rubia se acercó al héroe y se despojó de su chaqueta y de la blusa rayada. Se deshizo de su coleta haciendo que su cabello cayera libre. Chloe abrazo al héroe, apretando sus pechos al del chico. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro del héroe y le beso pasionalmente. Ahora le toco a ella pasar sus manos por el pecho del chico hasta encontrar el cierre que le permitiera quitarle la ropa.

En ese instante, Adrien despertó en la misma cama de la rubia. No tenía nada de ropa y Chloe estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Estaba oscuro y solo la tenue luz de la lámpara alumbraba un poco. Plagg dormía plácidamente al lado de la rubia. Ella por su parte había dejado su maquillaje en la almohada y su rostro estaba relajado. Parecía una princesa. Esa tarde la había raptado para platicar con ella. Una plática que resulto ser muy instructiva.

—Entonces ¿te vas a casar?—pregunto Chat mientras aun viajaba con ella a su espalda.

—Eso no te incumbe—dijo Chloe no queriendo hablar del tema— ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Tienes un anillo de compromiso en el dedo—comento Chat.

Chloe no dijo nada. Aún no asimilaba del todo que había aceptado un compromiso solo por conveniencia económica y cierto despecho. Ya no estaría nunca con Adrien y Chat la había rechazado el día anterior. Así que no sabía cómo actuar frente a ello y sobre todo no lo aceptaría hasta que fuera totalmente oficial.

— ¿Te gustan los cumpleaños?—cuestiono Chloe de repente.

—Si, algo—dijo Chat.

—En dos semanas es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ahí lo anunciaran. Entonces será oficial—explico la rubia.

En ese momento ambos cayeron en la terraza de la chica. Chat la bajo de su espalda y la vio entrar a la suite. Así que solo tenía quince días para enamorarla y hacerla romper con el compromiso. La pregunta era ¿cómo lo haría?

—Y ¿a ti te gusta?—pregunto Chat— ¿qué hay de ese otro chico, Adrien?

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad?—pregunto Chloe, y Chat asintió—. A Adrien lo quise como nunca a otra persona, recuerdo muchas promesas que nos hicimos. Pero ya lo deje atrás y, en casos como estos, no importan los sentimientos.

¿Promesas? ¿Qué promesas se habían hecho uno al otro? No recordaba ninguna, pero supuso que ella tenía razón. Y sin embargo, no lo recordaba. Chloe se veía tan afligida que el héroe no lo pudo evitar.

— ¿No puedes hacer nada? Al fin y al cabo eres la princesa de París—suplico Chat. Chloe negó.

El héroe la tomo por los hombros y la atrajo a él con fuerza. Chloe se dejó consolar por el chico sin decir nada más, Chat prefirió dejarse guiar por sus instintos de nuevo. Perder a Chloe y tenerla tan cerca al mismo tiempo dolía más de lo que podía aceptar. Y ni siquiera sabía de donde surgió aquel irremediable deseo por tenerla solo para él.

Al final de aquella larga plática sobre su vida y sobre sus planes habían acabado en la cama de la chica. Sus miedos habían acabado por manifestarse en aquel sueño. Era una tontería que le doliera más que Chloe estuviera comprometida a que hubiera vuelto a acostarse con ella teniendo a Marinette aun como su novia. El héroe sabía que era hora de irse. Aun así fueran las cuatro de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama cuidando de no despertar a su amante. Tal vez era porque la idea de que ella descubriera su identidad le aterraba. Podía seguir llegando a su cama y entre la oscuridad despojarla de su ropa y tocarla en lugares prohibidos. Quería seguir haciendo eso y tal vez el hecho de que en su sueño a ella no le importaba tenerlo de amante a pesar de estar casada era una forma de decirle llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias. ¡Pero qué tontería! No podía seguir pensando en Chloe como un simple juguete o condón. Ni ella (ni Marinette) se merecían eso.

Ya vestido, Chat Noir salió de la habitación con rapidez. Sabía que no quería perder a Chloe, no quería que se casara con alguien más. Era un celoso-posesivo, pero la creía de su propiedad. Y se sentía pésimo al no saber si era porque el sexo con ella era buenísimo o porque sentía algo más por la chica. Lo que si sabía con certeza es que si quería averiguarlo debía de hacer las cosas bien. Apenas logro dormir un par de horas al llegar a su casa.

Chloe parecía feliz. Adrien no podía evitar sonreír al verla reírse durante las clases y portarse extrañamente amable con las personas. Parecía alguien totalmente distinta. Por otro lado Chat no se sentía muy seguro cuando hablaban del futuro.

—Tienes revistas de novia—señalo Chat al siguiente día de haberla secuestrado al ir a verla a su suite.

—Las envió la familia Drez, no creo que sean muy importantes—comento la chica sentándose en el regazo del héroe.

—Se siente un poco raro que sigamos siendo, bueno, esto—comento Chat recibiendo algunos besos pecaminosos de la rubia.

—Quiero disfrutar de mi libertad mientras aun la tengo—explico Chloe sin bajarse del chico—. Además, tú no pareces quejarte mucho. Incluso si no puedo verte la cara mientras tenemos sexo.

Chat prefirió ignorar eso ultimo y beso los labios de la chica. Para Chloe aquello parecía ser especial y no serlo al mismo tiempo. Y eso se notaba cuando sus manos aún estaban adornadas por un anillo de compromiso. A Adrien aquello lo desesperaba, lo suficiente como para no poder pensar en otra cosa. Y después de varios días de andar despistado eso se notaba.

— ¿En qué piensas, Adrien?—pregunto Marinette mientras tomaban un helado.

Adrien regreso a la realidad en ese instante. Casi no recordaba que tenía una cita con Marinette en ese momento. No era justo para ninguno que Adrien se la pasará pensando en otra persona. Se sentía sucio por eso. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

—Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, Marinette—dijo Adrien poniéndose serio.

—Dime—Marinette tomo las manos de su novio entre las suyas sobre la mesa.

—Creo que debemos terminar—dijo el modelo sin rodeos.

Marinette soltó las manos del modelo rápidamente. Acaso había hecho algo malo. Adrien la estaba terminando, pero ¿porque? Se habría aburrido de ella a dos meses de estar juntos. No. Adrien no sería capaz de algo tan cruel. Era algo distinto, tenía que ser algo distinto. De repente tuvo la respuesta: una chica. Alguien se estaba metiendo entre los ojos de su novio.

¿Quién sería ella? Lila no era posible, había comenzado a coquetearle a otro chico de su salón desde hacía algún tiempo. Tal vez ¿Chloe? No, la caprichosa hija del alcalde ahora odiaba al modelo, ella no podía estar quitándoselo. Tal vez fuese alguna fan loca y obsesiva la que lo perseguía y quizá lo había amenazado con hacerle daño a su novia si no terminaba con ella. Aquella idea logró hacer que su corazón se relajara. Adrien no podía dejarla ¡nunca!

—Si está pasando algo, solo dímelo—pidió Marinette volviendo a tomar las manos del modelo.

—Solo necesitó un tiempo para hacer otras cosas, pensar—dijo Adrien.

Marinette no sabía que decir por un lado, que en una pareja debían de compartir la responsabilidad de sus problemas juntos. Pero, antes de insistir, decidió que le dejaría un tiempo. En caso de que no lo solucionara rápido ella intervendría y volverían a estar juntos.

—Entonces, supongo que nos podemos dar un tiempo—dijo Marinette tratando de sonar convencida.

Por supuesto que Adrien no se dio cuenta que su ahora ex-novia no se sentía contenta con la situación. La verdad es que no le importaba, ni en lo más mínimo. Estaba preparado para pelear o para lidiar con su obsesión. Pero sorprendentemente la china-francesa se estaba comportando muy madura con ese asunto. No quería seguir fingiendo que le gustaba Marinette, y tampoco creía que fuera justo para ella.

Se levantó rápido de su asiento. Se sentía muy fastidiado por la situación. Saco su cartera y tomo diez euros para pagar su helado y el de Marinette. Lo dejo en la mesa antes de girar a la chica y sonreírle en agradecimiento. Mientras el muchacho salía del lugar, Marinette comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho bien en dejarlo ir.

Chloe salió de su baño con una toalla cubriendo sus curvas y otra secando su cabello. Acababa de tomar un largo, muy largo y relajante baño. La rubia entro a su closet para encontrar un conjunto interior que combinara. Se puso un sostén negro y una panti del mismo color. Se vistió con un conjunto blanco, decidida a pasar el resto de la tarde de compras hasta que tocaron a su puerta. Aun sin arreglarse el cabello y sin maquillaje la chica fue a abrir.

En la puerta le esperaba un joven de su misma estatura con la tez más clara que Chloe habia visto, sus ojos eran de un oscuro color chocolate y su rostro era bastante delgada y alargado. El muchacho era realmente muy delgado aunque no parecía enfermo en lo absoluto y tenía el cabello negro un poco largo para el gusto de la rubia. Por desgracia, Chloe sabía quién era y aquello significaba que sus planes estaban arruinados.

—Hola Johan—saludo Chloe sin muchos ánimos.

—Hola Chloe, estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a algún lado un rato—comento rápidamente el muchacho.

Chloe bufo reteniendo una risa. Johan Drez era increíblemente tímido, tanto que aún se preguntaba cómo no se habia desmayado cuando le pidió matrimonio. Aunque claro, en ese momento tenía a toda su familia esperando que fuera valiente. Una parte de la chica agradecía que estuviera tratando de hacer su próximo matrimonio lo menos incomodo posible. Y si el cargaba las bolsas, bueno, por ella estaba bien.

—Estaba por salir de compras—dijo Chloe—. Tú cargas las bolsas—ordeno.

Chloe le dejo esperarla en su pequeña sala hasta que estuviera lista para salir. No fue una salida en lo absoluto extraordinaria, aunque la rubia debía admitir que Johan tenía un cierto sentido de la moda y una inmensa paciencia que la hizo pasar un buen rato. Si su futuro era como esa tarde, tal vez podría acostumbrarse a un matrimonio arreglado. Incluso si por él nunca volvía a ver a Adrien o a ser tocada por Chat.

A la salida de la escuela durante el día siguiente, Adrien tenía planeado una interesante movida para sus planes con Chloe. Enamorarla aún estaba entre sus planes, y seguía sin entender el origen de sus sentimientos. Recordaba que cuando Chloe era pequeña le encantaba coleccionar conchas de mar, y él habia encontrado un collar hecho de una muy bonita concha de mar bañada en oro. Era raro, caro y perfecto para la princesa de París.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para utilizar aquel regalo para hacer las paces con Chloe y hacer las cosas como se supone deben hacerse, algo le detuvo. Chloe estaba de pie en la entrada de la escuela acompañada de un joven que Adrien nunca habia visto. Parecían llevarse bien a pesar de lo mucho que Chloe movía las manos en señal de fastidio. Él chico no pudo evitar ponerse celoso ¿quién osaba acercarse así de natural a su chica? Esperen ¡¿de dónde demonios salió eso?!

Todo el salón, sino es que toda la escuela, se mostró muy intrigado por lo que hacia la rubia hija del alcalde. Pronto la pareja que platicaba en la puerta se vio rodeada de mucha gente. Chloe bufo molesta y giro decidido a mandarlos por un tubo a todos, no lo pudo hacer. Justo frente a la multitud se encontraba Adrien y la mirada que le lanzo en ese momento la dejo del todo desarmada. Sabía que habia visto aquellos mismos ojos en algún otro lugar.

—Pareces que tienes muchos admiradores—dijo Johan con inocencia—. Espero no tener que competir por la atención de mi novia.

El grupo que los observaba comenzó a murmurar. A decir verdad, Chloe no podía desmentir aquello. En cierta forma era su novia, se iba a casar con él. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella se negaba a aceptarlo del todo aun. Tal vez era porque su corazón aun guardaba alguna especie de esperanza hacia Adrien, o quizás hacia Chat. Sin molestarse en contestar preguntas, Chloe jalo a Sabrina y a su prometido hasta su limusina.

Adrien llego a su casa sin aliento y con el corazón totalmente roto. Era obvio que la habia perdido para siempre. A ella ya no le importaba decir o contarles a todos sobre su relación, o en otro caso de negarlo. Lo habia aceptado ya, lo que significaba que nunca se retractaría. Cuando llego a su habitación, el modelo se derrumbó a un costado de su cama. De su chaqueta salió el pequeño Plagg que estaba seguro que aun habia algo que hacer por la situación.

—Aún no la pierdes, Adrien—trato de consolar Plagg pero el chico sin duda no podía con su propio corazón roto.

—No la perdí, Plagg. No puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste—dijo Adrien observando el pequeño y que ahora le parecía estúpido regalo que le pensaba dar para hacer las paces y arreglar su amistad.

—Pero, ella si es tuya y tu si eres de ella—dijo Plagg.

El kwami voló hasta la estantería donde encontró una caja de recuerdos. Adrien luchaba por no dejar salir sus lágrimas. Se sentía muy estúpido por querer llorar en ese momento, por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos en los últimos días, por no saber porque sentía aquello por la rubia. Alzo su vista cuando sintió a su kwami poner algo en sus piernas. Era un viejo papel arrugado y un poco roto.

Adrien lo abrió solo para ver un pequeño y mal escrito contrato a crayón. Supuso que lo que estaba en verde lo escribió él y aquello que estaba en un color mostaza era de Chloe, este último apenas se notaba. El modelo abrió los ojos cuando empezó a leer lo que decía en voz alta.

Yo, Chloe Burgeois me voy a casar con Adrien Agreste porque es mi mejor amigo.

Yo, Adrien Agreste me voy a casar con Chloe Burgeois porque es la niña más bonita del mundo.

Debajo de aquellas dos simples líneas había dos pulgares de color rosa. Adrien pareció recordar todo de repente. Chloe y él inmiscuidos en un amor inocente de niños que hasta poco antes de la desaparición de su madre comenzó a convertirse en sentimiento serios que esperaban salir a la luz. Y luego, todo enfriándose cuando Chloe cambio y se convirtió en la joven cruel y despiadada que era ahora. Pero, ahí seguían, aquellos sentimientos aún estaban ahí. Su corazón aun latida por la chica fuerte, inteligente y decidida que siempre habia sido su mejor amiga.

Simplemente no podía perderla. No lo iba a permitir. No sabía cómo, pero tenía una semana antes de su cumpleaños para hacerle saber quién era, cuanto la amaba y lo mucho que quería que ella fuera su novia, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su compañera de toda la vida. Era una locura que no lo hubiese recordado hasta ese momento. Porque de haberlo sabido, hacía mucho que habría aceptado sus atenciones. Ahora solo quedaba remediarlo.

 _Continuara..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **MÁS QUE EXTRAÑOS**

La verdad es que lo único que les dolía era recordar que alguna vez hubo en sus corazones sentimientos muy profundos uno por el otro. Pero como decía esa vieja canción de una película romántica, mientras el tiempo exista el mundo les dará la bienvenida a los amantes. Y lo que Chloe y Adrien sintieron alguna vez no se olvida. Aunque se necesite de un alter ego para hacerlo renacer.

* * *

 **Cerrar los ojos**

"Cerrar los ojos no va a cambiar nada. Nada va a desaparecer simplemente por no ver lo que está pasando. De hecho, las cosas serán aún peor la próxima vez que los abras." — Haruki Murakami en su libro Kafka en la orilla.

.

Elizabeth Agreste se recogió el cabello con una peineta vieja de su familia y se dispuso a pasar el resto de su día leyendo en el estudio de la casa. Siendo la persona romántica que es tomo una novela de época y se deleitó con su historia favorita. No noto la hora cuando escuchó un portazo. Elizabeth se preguntó quién era. Dejo el libro y salió al recibidor. La secretaria de su esposo bajaba las escaleras mientras leía unos papeles al parecer importantes.

—Natalie—llamo la señora Agreste—. Escuche que alguien llego.

Natalie cerró la carpeta con sus papeles antes de llegar a la señora de la casa. Aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para su jefe así que no podía perder tiempo. Termino de bajar las escaleras y sin sonreír contesto.

—El joven Adrien llego hace poco—dijo la secretaria.

La señora Agreste asintió sonriendo ampliamente y dio las gracias a la mujer. En verdad estaba agradecida con la mujer, pues sin ella estaba segura que su esposo y su casa se hubiera caído a pedazos. Elizabeth subió las escaleras para visitar a su hijo. Desde que había vuelto no había logrado pasar suficiente tiempo con su hijo. Principalmente porque tenía que adaptarse primero a su nueva vida al perder cinco años con su familia, aunque la novia de su hijo no había ayudado mucho a ese alejamiento. Cuando llego al cuarto pudo escuchar un llanto muy delicado.

—Aún no la pierdes, Adrien—escucho decir a una voz masculina y un poco gruesa. Supo que no era la de su esposo de inmediato.

—No la perdí, Plagg. No puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste—la voz de Adrien parecía estar a punto de quebrarse al decir aquellas palabras. Había un deje de tristeza y un nudo de llanto en su garganta tan fuerte, que Elizabeth se preguntó si acababa de pelear con aquella chica tan celosa que era su novia.

—Pero, ella si es tuya y tu si eres de ella—dijo la voz desconocida.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Elizabeth se preguntó si podía entrar en ese momento. El sonido de unos cajones abriéndose contrasto totalmente con el increíble silencio del lugar.

— Yo, Chloe Burgeois me voy a casar con Adrien Agreste porque es mi mejor amigo—escucho decir a su hijo con voz melancólica, Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír—. Yo, Adrien Agreste me voy a casar con Chloe Burgeois porque es la niña más bonita del mundo.

Elizabeth sonrió decidida a dejar a su hijo componer su corazón. Aunque, si acaso necesitaba de su ayuda, estaría encantada de juntar a su hijo con la hija de quien fuera su mejor amiga. Regreso a su libro con rapidez y no dejo de pensar en todas las cosas que podía planear de aquello. Su hijo necesitaría ayuda para volver a tener el corazón de la chica. En ese momento un fuerte estruendo la desconcertó.

Adrien se adelantó a la puerta, emocionado por salir de ahí y enamorar a la rubia. Pero, una explosión cerca de la torre Eiffel le hizo girarse por completo. Un akuma estaba atacando a varias personas del lugar, un joven de apariencia terrorífica en color verde con un traje de rey. Su nombre Mad King.

—Es hora de salvar el día—dijo Adrien. Plagg no se notaba muy entusiasmado por la idea—. Plagg, ¡transformación!

Chat salió por la ventana de su habitación, sin recordar que su casa ya no se encontraba sola. Cuando bajo por la azotea y llego al piso pudo ver a su compañera saltar por los tejados hacia el peligro. Sin pensárselo mucho la siguió.

— ¡Chat! Ya llegaste—llamo Ladybug muy feliz por ver a su compañero ayudarla.

—Claro que si Lady—contesto Chat—. No puedo permitir que una dama se enfrente sola a tal peligro.

Ladybug río ante la ocurrencia de su compañero. Se sentía bastante alegre ese día, aunque no entendía porque. Era su primer día de soltera y aunque extrañaba horrible a Adrien, le consolaba saber que cuando él arreglara su problema volverían a estar juntos. Así que en general estaba de muy buen humor.

— ¿Has visto su poder?—pregunto Ladybug sonriente.

—Pues...—Chat Noir no termino la oración cuando un rayo azul cruzo a un costado de su cabeza.

El rayo reboto en un cristal y acabo por pegarle a una señora que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Su traje se transformó en un vestido de sirvienta medieval de color azul eléctrico con amarillo canario. Dio una vuelta solemne y ridícula antes de alzar la cabeza. Sus ojos eran espirales y su boca una línea inexpresiva. Y sin embargo se mecía de un lado al otro.

Mad King se paró a un lado de su nuevo sirviente y susurro sus órdenes. La joven ahora bajo el poder del akumatizado y con un salto comenzó a rodar calle abajo. Ladybug empezó a girar su yo-yo y el leve movimiento del aire llamo la atención de Mad King. París pareció sumirse en una extraña atmósfera. El akuma los observo un momento más antes de reírse de forma histérica.

Ladybug y Chat Noir le siguieron por las calles intentando entender porque parecía no hacerles caso. Mientras iba convirtiendo en sirvientes a todos los que podía, Ladybug pensó en una forma de derrotarlo. En ese instante, Mad King se paró en el balcón de la joven Burgeois. Chat adelanto el paso. Debía proteger a la hija del alcalde.

El poder de Mad King era realmente muy sencillo. Podía exagerar la locura que vivía en cada una de las mentes de los habitantes de París, por eso todos sus sirvientes parecían haber perdido la cabeza. Pero, había un tipo de locura que no podía ser sacada con su magnífico rayo, la locura escrita en el amor. Mad King había observado a los héroes, tratando de encontrar el punto de locura que tuvieran. El de Ladybug fue sencillo, dejarse consumir por sus poderes sin importarle a quien lastimara en el proceso. Pero la de Chat fue una sorpresa: dos locuras convergían en su interior. Ambas de la misma índole, la locura del amor. Una de ellas era nueva y casi extinta, la otra era vieja y fuerte. Y cuando supo quién la provocaba decidió divertirse con ello.

Mad King sorprendió a la rubia mientras leía una revista de moda. Con un marcador permanente en la mano tachaba las fotos de Adrien Agreste mientras se reprochaba todavía encontrarlo atractivo y sentir que le conocía más ahora que antes. Chloe se levantó de golpe cuando vio entrar al akuma y después de retarle se escondió debajo de la cama. Chat entro al cuarto en el momento en que Mad King tomaba por el cuello a la rubia y empezaba a ahorcarla.

— ¡Déjala en paz! —grito Chat decidido a arremeter contra el villano.

Pronto Mad King rio aún más y cuando apretó el cuello de la rubia esta se desmayó. El akuma lanzo un rayo a la puerta y salió corriendo del lugar. Chat Noir estuvo a punto de salir para atrapar al akuma. Pero el hilo del yoyo de Ladybug lo detuvo. Ladybug llego a su lado con una mirada muy enojada.

—No sé qué te traigas con Chloe—dijo Ladybug soltándolo—pero no me importa. Concéntrate y deja de pensar en ella.

Chat Noir asintió, aunque la verdad se encontraba muy ansioso y nada concentrado en ese momento. Siguieron a Mad King hacia el final de la escalera donde los esperaba. Detrás de él se encontraba Chloe dormida o desmayada. Ladybug salto y giro sobre el akuma. Estando del otro lado invoco el Lucky Charm y utilizo la espuma en tubo para distraer a Mad King. Chat ni siquiera podía moverse. Se escabullo por entre la pelea y alzo a Chloe para sacarla del lugar. Subió las escaleras y cuando giro pudo ver el momento exacto en que Ladybug rompía el objeto y purificaba al akuma.

Estaban en un piso distinto cuando Chat recostó a la rubia en el piso. Su respiración era muy lenta y acompasada lo suficiente para que Chat se preocupara por si aún seguía viva. La sacudió un poco y la tomo entre sus brazos. Chloe tenía marcas rojas en el cuello que al parecer dolían mucho. El héroe no se podía creer que estuviera lastimada y no la hubiera podido salvar. Poco a poco los latidos de Chloe y su respiración comenzaron a estabilizarse.

—Tengo que hablar contigo Chat—dijo Ladybug detrás de ellos. No espero a que Chat le contestará—. No voy a permitir que nos pongas en peligro a todos por ella.

—No sé de qué hablas—replico Chat sin soltar a la chica.

—Tú no puedes enamorarte de ella—grito Ladybug. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan afectada por eso, solo sabía que su compañero estaba cometiendo una gran equivocación.

— ¿Por qué no?—pregunto Chat enojado.

—Porque tú eres un héroe y ella...—pero Ladybug no pudo terminar aquella frase cuando un susurro salió de los labios de la rubia.

Chat volteo a ver a su amiga y la vio abrir despacio los ojos. Parpadeo muchas veces antes de que sus ojos lograran ver bien las sombras. Al hacerlo un gemido de tristeza se deslizo por sus labios. Rápidamente se colgó del cuello del héroe quien la abrazo con fuerza. Por un segundo él pensó que la perdía, por un segundo ella tuvo miedo de irse. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el traje del héroe quien ya no le hizo caso a su compañera. Ladybug decidió que no era momento para hablar de eso y se fue.

Minutos después Chloe era visitada por su gran y única amiga en su recamara. Chat no había tenido las fuerzas para irse. Las acompaño mientras Chloe se quejaba de lo que había pasado y Sabrina le escuchaba. Pronto cambiaron de temas y la conversación pudo incluirlo. La plática amena y llena de risas paso con rapidez. Para cuando Sabrina se fue la noche comenzaba a caer. Chloe estaba sentada en su cama y Chat se recargaba de uno de los pilares de cama.

— ¿Sabes que sería genial, Chat?—pregunto Chloe mirando su anillo de compromiso. Chat asintió dando a entender que continuara—. Quisiera que mi vida fuera una película de los 80's.

—No sabía que veías películas viejas—comento Chat.

Chloe giró sobre su cama dando la espalda al héroe y se estiro hasta lograr abrir un cajón de su buró. De ahí saco un gran estuche para discos viejos. Le paso el mismo a Chat quien lo abrió y descubrió dentro muchas películas viejas, tanto francesas como extranjeras. Todas se veían muy gastadas.

—Las veo cuando extraño a mamá—dijo Chloe sonriendo melancólica—. Te apetece si hoy solo duermes a mi lado.

Chat se recostó al lado de la rubia en la cama y ella giro a verlo. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y suspiro no queriendo quebrarse. En cierta forma aún estaba afectada por lo que había sucedido más temprano ese día. Chloe cerró los ojos al contacto del chico. Chat la rodeo con sus brazos y ambos estuvieron recostados así hasta que el héroe tuvo una idea.

—Chloe ¿te apetece bailar?—pregunto él.

Chloe abrió los ojos sorprendida por la propuesta. Chat no tardó en levantarse y caminar hacia la gigantesca televisión de la suite. Tomo el control y busco una canción que él conocía bien para bailar lento con la chica. Chloe aún no asimilaba nada cuando el héroe felino la tomo de las manos y la levanto hasta el medio de la sala. Chat puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra tomo una de sus manos. Chloe le siguió el juego.

El ritmo lento de la música les permitió moverse despacio por la sala. Chat la atrajo hacia él un poco más mientras se mecían de un lado al otro. Chloe se sintió pequeña en ese momento y deseo haberse puesto unos tacones antes de bailar. Chat la hizo girar sobre su lugar haciendo que su nerviosismo comenzara a perderse. Chloe rio un poco cuando se topó de pronto con los ojos verdes de su compañero de baile. Chat también rio. Cuando esa improvisada demostración de diversión acabo Chloe no pudo dejar de observarlo.

Chat la tomo por la cintura y los brazos de la rubia quedaron atrapados en su pecho. Se quedaron quietos. Chloe entonces lo pudo ver con total claridad. Los ojos verdes de su amigo de la infancia, su cabello rubio peinado de una forma distinta, la característica camisa blanca abierta que tanto le encantaba, la playera negra con apenas tres colores de la que siempre se había burlado.

Y mientras ella luchaba por no dejarse caer ante la tentación que sus más profundos deseos le daban, él la pudo ver como nunca antes. Inocente, fiel, tímida, sonrojada, con los ojos azules más expresivos que pudiera haber, con la figura delgada y atrayente que él ya había recorrido. En ese instante no tuvo duda alguna. Había amado a Chloe alguna vez, y estaba volviendo a amarla. Tal vez como nunca en el pasado.

Chloe acerco sus labios a los del héroe, hipnotizada por la visión que se le mostraba en ese momento. Llena de esperanza y amor. Chat tampoco se pudo resistir y le tomo por el rostro para poder profundizar un posible beso. Chloe también hizo aquello, pero aquel movimiento le mostro un futuro que ella olvidaba. Horrorizada se apartó con brusquedad del héroe.

—Vete—pidió enojada. Chloe retrocedió hasta la puerta del balcón y la abrió dejando entrar una brisa helada.

—Espera ¿qué sucede Chloe?—pregunto el héroe.

—Vete, y no quiero que vuelvas nunca—suplico la rubia en un grito.

—No. No me voy a ir—Chat no entendía el porqué de aquello— ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?

—Porque me haces daño—dijo Chloe señalando la salida.

—Yo no...

—Cuando estoy contigo cierro los ojos. Cuando estoy contigo pienso que en verdad puede haber amor en mi vida—empezó a explicar Chloe sin tratar de contener las lágrimas—. Pero eso no va a hacer desaparecer las cosas. Tengo miedo. Miedo de que cuando me despierte de este sueño todo sea peor.

Chat no supo que contestar a aquello. Él también tenía miedo. Atesoraba cada uno de sus momentos juntos, y casi no creía que no había aprovechado la oportunidad que tuvo antes. Tal vez era eso lo que le hacía aferrarse tanto a ella. Pero, no podía rendirse por ninguna razón y de ninguna manera. Encontraría la forma de desaparecer su tonto compromiso y de quedarse a su lado. Pero, como podría decirle que ella si podía tener amor en su vida.

—Y si no tiene que terminar—Chloe le observo sin entender lo que decía- chat suspiro para obtener fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Escucha, Chloe, ¡yo te amo!

Chat se quedó estático tras decir aquello. Al fin estaba admitiendo algo que había olvidado y negado por mucho tiempo. Un deje de esperanza comenzó a surgir en el corazón de la rubia. Una parte de ella quería creerle, otra le advertía que debía de ser cuidadosa.

—Chloe ¿me escuchaste?—pregunto el héroe al no verla moverse—. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Por favor, dime algo. No quiero perderte. No quiero renunciar a ti.

Chloe se acercó entonces al héroe. Ahora sabia su respuesta, ahora sabía lo que tenía que decir.

 _Continuará..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **MÁS QUE EXTRAÑOS**

La verdad es que lo único que les dolía era recordar que alguna vez hubo en sus corazones sentimientos muy profundos uno por el otro. Pero como decía esa vieja canción de una película romántica, mientras el tiempo exista el mundo les dará la bienvenida a los amantes. Y lo que Chloe y Adrien sintieron alguna vez no se olvida. Aunque se necesite de un alter ego para hacerlo renacer.

* * *

 **Fiesta del desastre**

"Yo también preferiría besarte todo el tiempo en lugar de despreciarte —dijo al cabo de un momento—. Pero de algún modo tú tampoco lo pones fácil." — Zafiro (2010) por Kerstin Gier.

.

Chloe se acercó a Chat tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Se paró frente al chico y sonrió con ironía antes de comenzar a hablar. Debía de ser muy fuerte para decir lo que estaba por decir. Chat sentía su corazón latir de forma desbocada. Su boca estaba seca y una parte de él quería correr como gato bajo la lluvia y esconderse debajo de un cartón.

—Tú no me amas, Chat—aseguro la rubia con un suspiro—. Solo te gusta el sexo.

Chat sintió su corazón detenerse cuando la escucho. Estaba seguro, total y completamente seguro de que sus sentimientos no habían nacido de sus pantalones. Claro, tal vez fuera el increíble sexo que tenía con ella lo que le hizo recordar la intimidad que solía tener con la chica. La amaba. Estaba totalmente seguro de que amaba a Chloe Burgeois.

—No, Chloe, yo... —en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Chloe entro en pánico cuando recordó que visita tendría ese día. Giro hacia la terraza y abrió la puerta con fuerza dejando entrar una brisa helada. Chat no sabía que decir o hacer hasta que la chica lo empujo fuera y con una señal le dijo que se fuera. Chat estuvo por protestar pero Chloe ya había abierto la puerta y dejado entrar a su prometido. Johan Drez sonrió nervioso y le otorgó una caja de chocolates a Chloe, que tanto le encantaba.

Chat se fue en ese momento, con un increíble dolor en el corazón y con la incertidumbre más palpitante que nunca. Esa semana no fue buena para el héroe, en definitiva fue una de las más extrañas y difíciles de su vida. En principio, su madre no dejo de preguntarle sobre la rubia y de llamarla para que pasara tiempo con ella en su casa. Elizabeth Agreste y Chloe pasaban mucho tiempo platicando, haciendo más difícil para Adrien estar es su casa. Cada vez que la veía tenía muchas ganas de correr hacia ella, besarla y confesarle que la amaba con locura y que era con él con quien había compartido durante los últimos dos meses tanto tiempo. Pero se contenía y se encerraba en su habitación hasta que la ciudad lo necesitara o fuese hora de la cena.

Como héroe, tampoco fue un semana fácil. Cada día, entre las diez y las once de la mañana aparecía un akuma en las cercanías de la escuela. Aquello no era raro, pero lo que si era raro fue que ninguno de ellos parecía buscar los Miraculous de Ladybug o de Chat Noir. Pero todos ellos encontraban una forma de atacar a la hija del alcalde. El domingo el director de una empresa de colchones se había enojado con su esposa y de alguna forma Chloe acabado en medio de una acolchonada caja de colchones. Apenas salvarla, Chat trato de declararse de nuevo. Pero no lo logro.

Prefería revisar su celular a poner atención en la lección de claves musicales. Y el profesor se disgustó mucho cuando la rubia le mando a callar por interrumpir una llamada entrante a su celular. El profesor de música se convirtió en Musique Mask y puso a tocar mil instrumentos a la rubia. Ladybug no estuvo feliz de salvarla y de hecho trató de convencer a Chat Noir de que era mala chica argumentando que de cierta forma se lo merecía. Pero nada podía hacer flaquear los intensos sentimientos que tenía Adrien/Chat Noir hacia Chloe.

A mitad de semana Chloe fue secuestrada por un nuevo akuma. Aunque, bueno, de hecho no era del todo nuevo. El Evillustrator surgió antes de la cena, para disgusto de Chloe puesto que en verdad deseaba tener esa cena de camarones con salsa remoulade junto a Johan Drez. Era una de sus comidas favoritas. Pero en vez de pasar el día en el restaurante del hotel estuvo encerrado en una jaula en lo alto de la torre Eiffel. Dicho Akuma casi no tuvo tiempo de llevar a cabo su plan (aunque sí pudieron disfrutar de algo de música con una grabadora hecha por el Evillustrator) cuando apareció Chat Noir para salvar el día. El jueves Chloe solo fue uno de los muchos ciudadanos convertidos en marionetas por String Master. Para el viernes, ambos héroes la siguieron intentando evitar que un akuma le hiciera daño. Lo atacaron antes de que llegara a ella y Ladybug advirtió al aire que si arruinaban sus planes para el siguiente día correría sangre.

Y de esa forma llegó el sábado. Adrien se sentía derrotado y de muy mal humor. Se levantó decidido a tener el peor día de su vida. Pero el destino tenía planes distintos para él. Bajo a desayunar sin ningún tipo de ánimo recordando que ya era una semana desde que Chloe rechazó su declaración. Apenas se sentó en el comedor su madre sonrió ampliamente, como si tuviera la noticia más extraordinaria que dar. Gabriel se veía de la manera usual, y el que revisara su celular cada tres segundos para atender algún negocio no se le hizo raro a ninguno.

—Adrien, supongo que debes saber que hoy es el cumpleaños de Chloe —dijo la señora Agreste sin titubear.

Adrien quiso darse un golpe por no haberlo recordado a tiempo.

—Si, lo sé —contesto más para su madre que para sí mismo.

—Chloe tuvo la amabilidad de invitar a toda la familia a su fiesta de cumpleaños —empezó Elizabeth mientras se llevaba un pan tostado a la boca—. Es un evento de gala y supongo que sabrás es algo importante para mí. No estoy segura de si quieres ir.

Adrien quiso gritar que se moría de ganas por verla. Pero se retuvo y lo pensó mejor. Era su fiesta de cumpleaños lo que significaba que estaba por anunciarse su compromiso. Estaba a punto de perderla para siempre. En ese momento decidió que era la última oportunidad para recuperarla. Tal vez debía de ir y declarársele por última vez. Así que afirmó que si quería ir mientras maquinaba su última esperanza.

A un costado del colegio Françoise Dupont, una joven hija de panaderos preparaba lo que ella consideraba el mejor regalo de reconciliación. Durante toda la semana había visto a Adrien mucho más nervioso y enojado de lo normal. No podía evitar pensar que tal vez necesitaba de su ayuda para arreglar su problema. Por eso iba a ir a visitarlo para darle un regalo y reconciliarse por fin.

Salió de su casa a eso de las cuatro de la tarde con el postre favorito de Adrien envuelto. Sabine le había aconsejado llegar antes de la cena y tratar de quedarse para la misma. Así podría conocer a la señora Agreste más a fondo. Cuando llegó a la casa de la familia Agreste pudo notar que había un gran alboroto.

Toco el botón del comunicador y un momento después Natalie aparecía en la pantalla con un rostro muy enojado y fastidiado. En parte con Marinette por interrumpir sus labores, en parte con la familia Agreste por darle tanto trabajo. Marinette se puso roja pues nunca iba a la casa de su novio (o ex-novio) sin invitación previa.

—Estoy buscando a Adrien —comento con voz temblorosa.

—En este momento el joven Adrien se encuentra ocupado —dijo Natalie—. Te recomiendo que vuelvas después.

La conexión con el intercomunicador se apagó en ese momento y Marinette suspiro. Giro y apenas había caminado un poco cuando vio a Nino acercarse a ella y a la mansión.

—Hola Marinette —saludo el moreno.

—Hola Nino —contesto cabizbaja— si vas a visitar a Adrien, dicen que está ocupado.

—Bueno, fue Adrien quien me llamo —contestó Nino.

— ¿te importaría entregarle esto? —Dijo Marinette tendiéndole el regalo que llevaba para Adrien —dile que es de mi parte.

Nino sonrió. La verdad es que su mejor amigo era un tonto por terminar con tan semejante chica que era toda habilidad y dulzura. Asintió tomando el paquete y despidiéndose de la chica. Cinco minutos después se encontraba frente su mejor amigo esperando que este le explicará en que le podía ayudar.

Adrien vestía uno de esos trajes que siempre se ponía para las sesiones de fotos. Se veía nervioso. Por un segundo Nino tuvo la sensación de que no era nada de lo que él había creído. Adrien volteo a verlo emocionado. Suspiro antes de contarle todo su plan y sus sentimientos. Adrien descargo de su mejor amigo todas aquellas sensaciones que había estado teniendo por su amiga de la infancia. Nino no lo entendía.

—Acaso ¿te volviste loco? —Pregunto Nino en cuanto se acabó el relato—. Es una locura ¡tú! ¡¿Enamorado de Chloe?!

Nino tomó la caja de regalo y la pasó a Adrien. Este lo abrió y era de esperar que el ver los pequeños pastelitos le recordó a cierta hija de panaderos que había sido su novia hasta hace muy poco tiempo. Pero esos sentimientos hacia Marinette se habían evaporado en el aire.

—Estoy enamorado de Chloe —contesto.

Nino no lo soporto más y sin decir una sola palabra más salió del lugar. Estaba enojado, no porque su amigo se enamorara de Chloe, muy en el fondo sabía que aquello tenía sentido. Era la única persona con la que tenía un historial de pláticas en Facebook y la única con la que su familia se sentía bien. Su coraje venía de los celos. Que no daría Nino por tener la oportunidad de que el corazón de Marinette fuese completamente suyo.

La hora de la fiesta llego. Elizabeth y Gabriel Agreste estaban felices por estar juntos. Era el primer evento al que irían como familia desde la reaparición de la señora Agreste. La sociedad a la que siempre habían pertenecido estaba ansiosa por conocer las últimas novedades. Y la cereza del pastel, sabía Adrien, podían ser una de dos cosas su declaración a Chloe o el anuncio del compromiso de Johan Drez y Chloe Burgeois.

Adrien no sentía muy cómodo entre tanta elegancia. El salón del hotel estaba a reventar de personas que tenían poder dentro de París y en general dentro de Francia. Incluso había muchas personas que venían solo por negocios. Adrien busco con la mirada por todo el salón a su chica. Chloe se encontraba caminando hacia un grupo de personas que atendía su padre. Se veía radiante con aquel vestido amarillo ceñido al cuerpo y el detalle en capa que le caía en la espalda. Adrien se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire y poder volver a respirar.

Trato de acercarse a la chica pero la multitud se lo impidió y antes de que se diera cuenta Chloe estaba tomada de la mano de Johan Drez (aunque en realidad no se veían muy a gusto en esa situación). Pronto y desde la distancia Adrien fue testigo de cómo comenzaban a felicitar a la pareja como si todos supieran sobre su compromiso. Adrien entro en pánico. Cuando Johan se alejó de Chloe, Adrien decidió seguirlo.

—Así que ¿te vas a casar con Chloe? —pregunto apenas lo alcanzo.

Johan río divertido.

—El gran Adrien Agreste al fin se enteró —comento Johan. Había investigado todo sobre la vida de Chloe, incluyendo a todos quienes fueron sus amigos o enemigos—. Me sorprende que no le hayas felicitado en persona con anterioridad. Chloe te tiene gran afecto.

Adrien tuvo que recordarse no era un buen momento para pensar en la posibilidad de que Chloe sintiera amor por él. Giro a ver al chico que en ningún sentido se comparaba al modelo. Tenía que convencerlo de que casarse con Chloe era una mala idea. Debía convencerlo para poder decirle a Chloe que la amaba y que ella no tuviera problemas con la familia Drez. Sabía lo importante que era aquello.

—Pobre de ti, pasarás una vida terrible. Chloe no es la mejor persona ¿sabes? Es bastante egocéntrica y egoísta —comenzó a decir —además pareciera que siempre encuentra una manera de hacer que todos se pongan en su contra y cree que su padre le solucionara todo. Eso la convierte en una tonta descerebrada. De hecho de no ser por el dinero que tiene no vale la pena.

Adrien trataba de decir aquellas palabras lo más crudamente posible. Pero no podía. A cada defecto que decía pensaba en todas las cualidades que tenía. Sabía todo lo malo de Chloe, conocía todo lo bueno. Y sabía que ella le conocía por completo. Habían pasado por tanto juntos en el pasado. Eso solo podía ser amor.

Por supuesto, Adrien no sabía que una persona le escuchaba por detrás del chico. Chloe tenía el maquillaje regado por sus mejillas. Sabía que Adrien no la consideraba su amiga, ni siquiera recordaba que fue su primer amor. Pero, no tenía idea de que sus sentimientos fuesen tan horribles. La odiaba. Y aquello termino por romper su corazón de una vez por todas. Salió corriendo evitando a las personas que buscaban felicitarla. Y cuando llego al automóvil que su padre le regalo aquella mañana no tardo en prenderlo y huir.

—Oye, Adrien ¿porque no simplemente me dices que la amas y que quieres que anule el compromiso? —pregunto Johan.

Tal vez era porque Johan no tenía una complexión fuerte y porque no era alguien al cual tenerle miedo que Johan siempre tenía un plan bajo la manga. Su investigación se fue intensificando hasta que descubrió de viva voz del alcalde que siempre se albergaron esperanzas de que Adrien y Chloe sintieran algo el uno por el otro. Y esa pequeña duda lo hizo ponerle atención al joven modelo. Era imposible no notar lo enamorado que estaba de la hija del alcalde.

Adrien no sabía que decir. Entonces, el chico sabia de sus sentimientos. Suspiro y en ese instante decidió que debía tener a Johan de su lado. Era la única forma de estar con Chloe. Pronto, Adrien le platico todo al chico y Johan, un romántico empedernido, decidió que un amor tan sincero valía más que la academia de baile que su familia tanto deseaba.

Lo último que Chloe supo de ese día, fue que sus ojos estaban nublados, que la luz de los coches que cruzaban la carretera se iban haciendo cada vez menos, que su corazón estaba destrozado durante aquella madrugada y que un poste de luz acabo con su conciencia. No tenía idea de las consecuencias que aquel accidente iba a tener para su vida.

 _Continuara..._


End file.
